AL FINAL DEL VIAJE
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Eriol y sus amigos se adentran en una difícil misión. Para ello deberán ser capaces de controlar sus sentimientos y conocer que muchas veces los buenos momentos vienen con desilusiones
1. En una Misión

Hola hola a todas, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribia algo, pero con examenes y el instituto es dificil. Menos mal que no trabajo.

Aqui traigo una nueva historia de magia y amor que espero que les guste. No creo que esta historia sea larga

Sin más que decir...

**Disclaimer: CCSakura no me pertenece, es una obra de las exitosas Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para satisfacer mis ideas locas**

* * *

El hombre levantó en su mano derecha el báculo dorado con forma de sol y apuntó hacia el cielo para crear un campo de energía. La chica sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía y el piso temblaba.- ¡Naga!- gritó el hombre de cabello semi-largo y negro atado en una coleta. Sus ojos azules opacos miraban con ira a las sombras que se movían a su alrededor. Mantuvo a la delgada joven recargada a contra su pecho y sintió el débil latido de su corazón. –Resiste, amor- le susurró al oído y ella asintió débilmente; Respiró con dificultad y se afirmó con más fuerza de la ropa de su protector.

-Clow…- lo llamó débilmente al sentir que sus piernas perdían la fuerza.

-Tomoyo, solo aguanta un poco más- la punta de sol del báculo brilló con fuerza y algunos de los espíritus que rondaban la habitación se desintegraron antes de tocarlos. El báculo se quedo flotando en el aire mientras el hombre lo soltaba y se preocupaba de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. La recostó sobre el piso mientras que dos criaturas nuevas se acercaban a ellos: La primera era una mujer, de cabellos y ojos rojizos, con tez clara y vestidos rojos y negros, que se posó junto a la débil muchacha que el mago miraba con desasosiego.

-Déjame ayudarte- se apresuró a decir la guardiana y desabotonó la parte superior del kimono negro, de bordes plateados, para dejar expuesta la piel de la nívea. La guardiana se horrorizó mientras veía como la nívea piel, de la joven, se iba tiñendo de un color grisáceo y se expandía en todas direcciones. –Dios mío… ¡Clow!- llamó con miedo.

-¡Maldición!- bramó con rabia tocando la parte grisácea. –Está infectada-

-Necesitamos ayuda-

-¿Qué harás, Clow?- preguntó la otra criatura con un tonó indiferente posándose junto al hombre mayor. Clow levantó sus pestañas negras hacía la pantera que estaba a su lado y negó con la cabeza -¿Puedes salvarla?-

-Spinel, no tengo ganas de pelear- giró su mirada hacía Nakuru quien mostraba su preocupación por la herida -Ella necesita purificación- su palma comenzó a quemar la parte grisácea pero la chica soltó unas lagrimas y gimió por el dolor producido, intentando tocar la mano de Clow pero fue la pata de Spinel la que la calmó. La pantera se alejó y la miró con indolencia.

-¡Clow!- llamó la guardiana con su voz nerviosa, sin notar el rechazó con el que actuaba su compañero -¿Podrás hacer la purificación?-

-En este momento, no- Miró los ojos amatistas de su prometida que mostraban el dolor por la herida y frunció el ceño. –Necesito tiempo y concentración, y con Naga invadiéndonos me será imposible hacerlo. Si purifico el cuerpo de Tomoyo la barrera del castillo se debilitara y ellos podrán entrar con sus armas hasta nosotros-. El piso volvió a temblar y diferentes espíritus volvieron a invadir la habitación destrozando las columnas de cristales que los rodeaban. Algunos recipientes de cristal con bordes de oro se quebraron y una cantidad increíble de agua comenzó a salir de ellos.

-¡Clow…!- llamó nerviosa la guardiana al ver el agua inundar el salón.

-Tienen que salir, antes de que esto termine con sus vidas-

-Clow- llamó la pantera. – ¡No podemos dejarte aquí! ¡Ven con nosotros!-

-Spinel, ¿estás loco? No podría dejarla sola aquí- la pantera negó atónito por la respuesta de su amo. –Nakuru- lo llamó el mago -ustedes serán los encargados de buscar ayuda-

-¿A Light?- el hombre asintió. Mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos y lo apretaba contra el suyo. –Esta será su última misión: tendrán que buscar ayuda antes de Black Moon, el agua cambiara su forma y si no pueden llegar Tomoyo y yo moriremos-

-Clow… ven con nosotros a Light- rogó la pantera, mirando con odio a la muchacha que el hombre intentaba proteger.

-No, Spinel. Si salgo… el palacio y la vida de ella- mirando a Tomoyo de soslayo -…estarían en peligro, sería el final para todos nosotros, pero aquí el agua nos ayudara, mientras yo continuó con la barrera-.

-¡Clow!- rogó acongojada la guardiana con los ojos lagrimosos.

-¡Vayan! Solo en ustedes puedo confiar-

-Vamos, Spinel- dijo la guardiana con resignación y empezó a caminar hasta la salida, mientras los espíritus seguían rompiendo los jarrones. El animal asintió y siguió a su compañera mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre sus patas.

-Morirán- murmuró con tristeza y pesar. -Si no se quedará con ella- apretó los dientes -si ella estuviera muerta-

-¡Spinel!- le gritó la guardiana con rabia y dolor –Olvida todo lo que ha pasado- su voz se quebró y las lagrimas brotaron pero mantuvo el paso firme -Se salvarán… si nos damos prisa, se salvaran-.

Clow observo cómo sus dos guardianes se alejaban protegidos por su campo de energía y dejaban un gran vacío entre ellos. Afirmó con fuerza a Tomoyo y la tapó con su propia ropa. La afirmó con una sola mano y tomó el báculo con la otra. Los espíritus siguieron paseándose de un lado para otro intentando tocarlos, pero los poderes de Clow los mantuvieron alejados. Los poderes de los sacerdotes de Naga eran fuertes, pero mientras pudiera detenerlos, lo demás no importaba. Vio que otro pilar caía cerca de ellos y levantaba una ola que lo empapó. Los espíritus los rodearon y golpearon contra el campo intentando encontrar una fisura para entrar. Clow observo aun los cinco pilares intacto que quedaban del pequeño templo y vio los cimientos de ellos. Si tan solo hubieran esperado un poco más para atacar, en ese momento él no estaría protegiendo a su prometida, sino a su mujer.

-Sacerdotes del pasado y del presente…- comenzó a recitar -…prestadme sus fuerzas para protegernos de nuestros enemigos. Llevaos a esos espíritus al lugar del que proceden y no dejéis que dañen a los sacerdotes pilares que protegen el mundo que tanto amaron- La luz del báculo se intensifico y proyecto una barrera que se amplió en diferentes direcciones. Los pilares de cristal que quedaban se trisaron y el piso debajo de él tembló abriéndose un gran agujero que lo hizo caer con la mujer que llevaba en brazos, seguido por un torrente de agua que los sepultó.

**Al Final del viaje**

**Capitulo 1**

**En una misión**

El auditorio central del castillo Light estaba lleno con diferentes personas. Solo una única mujer destaca entre tanta multitud: De piel blanca, con cabellos marrones y ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, se hallaba parada junto a una persona que vestía similar a ella, pero mantenía la mirada baja en señal de respeto a los demás integrantes de la junta. Sus hombros permanecían levantados tensamente, igual que su mirada, que iba de un lado a otro observando con atención a las personas que pasaban a su lado sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra.

-Tranquila, Señorita- le dijo el joven que mantenía la mirada baja –Pronto llegara el sacerdote-

-Gracias, Shaoran- le sonrió la chica aun tensa. Bajó la mirada sobre su ropa y alisó una inexistente arruga de su traje. Su kimono blanco destacaba en el lugar, cuando los demás hombres llevaban trajes grisáceos y cafés. Los bordes estaban adornados por líneas doradas y su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas con listones de hilos de oro, atado a su obi mantenía un amuleto en forma de estrella que hacía mucho tiempo se lo había regalado el guardia imperial. Su acompañante también vestía con colores claros, su Hakama gris perfectamente liso y su kimono blanco en la parte superior con bordes plateados le cubría hasta el cuello. Shaoran mantuvo su postura rígida para contrastar la postura arisca de los sacerdotes y consejeros.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- la distrajo la voz del sacerdote imperial del castillo y reino Light.

-Eriol- sonrió la ojiverde aliviada por su presencia. Eriol era un joven de unos veinte años con cabello largo que mantenía atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran como los zafiros, su piel era clara y su rostro gozaba una suave y fina contextura. Similar a Sakura, Eriol vestía de un kimono blanco con bordes dorados y su Hakama era de color azul; su obi era dorado y sobre sus hombros descansaba una túnica sin mangas de color blanco donde llevaba el emblema del país Light. -No lo sé, me llamaron de repente. Shaoran ha sido tan amable de acompañarme-

-Bien, Shaoran- Eriol se adelantó hasta su puesto y fue seguido por la ingenua joven.

-¡El sacerdote imperial!- anunció un guardia y toda la sala se quedo en silencio. Los sacerdotes y ministros se inclinaron levemente mostrando sus respetos, pero fue solo uno quien se adelantó nervioso hasta la presencia de los sacerdotes.

-Mi señor, no es el momento para estas ceremonias- le dijo un joven de cabello extremadamente largo y ojos serios y penetrantes. Eriol lo conocía era descendiente de Tiara y De Light. –Tiara está siendo atacado por Naga y esperan recibir ayuda-

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó atónito.

-En este momento el rey está recibiendo la visita de dos guardianes sagrados de Tiara y pidiendo ayuda-.

-Nosotros,- interrumpió uno de los sacerdotes –Tenemos que conversar seriamente este tema ¡No puede ser que nuestro vecino nos pida ayuda cada vez que Naga los ataque!- alzó la mano para que el grupo de sacerdotes lo apoyara.

-¡Sí! Es cierto que Naga tiene un problema con Tiara, pero es necesario que ellos aclaren sus problemas- agregó un tercero.

-¡No!- interrumpió el primero y más joven. Eriol observo sin decir palabra para saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar defendiendo sus ideales –Cuando nosotros nos convertimos en Sacerdotes decidimos que teníamos que velar por el bienestar de nuestros aliados, así como el nuestro. El dejar a Tiara de lado nos perjudica, ellos son los que tienen el poder del agua y de la tierra. Debemos apoyar a nuestros aliados y según el tratado nosotros somos aliados de Tiara, es inaudito que le demos la espalda en este momento-.

-Xing Ke- interrumpió Eriol con tranquilidad. –Nadie ha dicho que los dejaremos de lado, sé cuál es tu preocupación por ellos, y entendemos perfectamente que no podemos hacer la vista a un lado-

-Señor- se limitó Xing Ke y dejó a un lado su plática para dejarle el camino libre al ojiazul. Eriol adelantó el paso y observo a todos los demás que lo miraban sin comprender cuál sería su actuar. Eriol tomó aire…

-No debemos dejar de lado a quien nos apoya- agregó Eriol apoyando las palabras de Xing Ke…–Él tiene razón- el joven sintió como la mirada reprobatoria de los demás lo acusaba de la decisión del sacerdote -…En este momento nuestros vecinos necesitan apoyo y somos nosotros, los sacerdotes, quienes debemos apoyar la buena convivencia entre los tres imperios-.

-Nuestro deber…- lo interrumpió uno de los sacerdotes de mirada despreciativa y apariencia formal -… es proteger nuestro imperio, proteger el palacio y a los señores de la familia imperial-.

-Si ese fuera nuestro único deber ¿En que nos diferenciaríamos de los soldados y de la guardia imperial?- le preguntó Eriol con el seño fruncido –Nosotros no solo somos instrumentos de magia, tenemos que velar por el pueblo y el tener en cuenta el bienestar de Tiara es velar por nuestro pueblo-.

-Tiara podría perder los pilares que lo soportan y podríamos ser nosotros quienes tomáramos el control de ellos- agregó el segundo en contra. Eriol frunció el seño y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Sería capaz Light de tomar el control de los dos pilares que tiene Tiara?- preguntó él, pero nadie respondió. Se miraron los unos a los otros y guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en sus respuestas. El viejo observo a Eriol y dio un paso hacía él.

-Yo creo que sí, que si podríamos tomar el control-

-Pensemos esto hipotéticamente- Eriol le indicó al viejo que subiera la pequeña escalinata que lo pondría al mismo nivel que él y alzó la mano que mantenía afirmado su báculo con forma de sol. –Piensa que esto es el total del poder del pilar-. Los demás sacerdotes observaron atentos la prueba del sacerdote imperial. –Tómalo y levántalo- Eriol soltó el báculo y este quedo suspendido en el aire rodeado por un brillo dorado.

-Bien- le dijo el viejo y acercó su mano hasta el báculo. Inmediatamente el brillo se desvaneció y el báculo quedo en la mano del viejo quien no pudo soportar el peso y lo dejo caer.

-Levántalo- le ordenó Eriol, pero el viejo sacerdote no pudo siquiera moverlo. -¡Cualquiera que quiera hacer esta prueba puede venir libremente e intentar levantar el báculo!- Nadie se movió -¡Si alguien es capaz de levantarlo pensaré seriamente en cambiar mi decisión de apoderarnos de los pilares de Tiara!-. Uno que otro se acercó y pudo moverlo levemente, pero nadie pudo levantarlo ni un poco del piso, aun usando magia. Unos minutos después todos se habían rendido. –Sakura ¿Puedes intentarlo?- la chica asintió y sin soltar su propio báculo de estrella, lo levantó un poco pero luego se le cayó y volvió a agitarse contra el piso. –Ven- les dijo a los demás. -Ni siquiera uno de los sacerdotes reales, podemos tener en posesión dos elementos juntos. Se hará como dije, hablaremos con los reyes en representación del bien común de esta tierra y el bienestar de Tiara-. Eriol levantó su báculo como si no pesara nada y salió en compañía de Sakura, Shaoran y otro soldado, de lentes, del salón.

-Ni siquiera era el total del peso del pilar-

-No era el peso del pilar, era solo la magia que necesitan para ocupar el puesto de sacerdote-. Los dos guardias se miraron sorprendidos por la muestra de inferioridad que tenían ellos y los demás sacerdotes con referencia a los dos supremos sacerdotes.

Eriol y Sakura entraron en la sala de reuniones de los reyes en silencio y con respeto. Observaron a los dos mensajeros de Tiara que estaban presentes frente a los reyes y se acercaron hasta ellos. Los reyes y los dos mensajeros detuvieron su plática y observaron a los nuevos integrantes que se unían a ellos.

-Se ha que han venido, sacerdotes,- les dijo el rey. –Y no es necesario que intenten persuadirnos de la decisión que han tomado, porque nosotros ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo-

-¿Se le ayudara a Tiara?- preguntó Eriol intranquilo.

-Sí. En este momento estamos enviando a mensajeros para preparar a los soldados y a un grupo de rescate para atravesar las barreras de Tiara y defender el castillo-. Eriol sentía que su misión se había completado, pero tampoco le agradaba tener que ayudar y arriesgar la vida de los soldados por un país como Tiara.

-Es un alivió- le dijo Sakura adelantándose a los dos mensajeros de Light: un ángel de cabello platinado y un león imponente. –Pensamos que podrían pensar en dejar de lado al imperio-

-Para nosotros, como para Tiara, nuestra seguridad y bienestar es importante, pero Naga aun no ha entendido que no puede optar por los pilares de Tiara por si solo-. Contestó el rey mirando a los mensajeros de Tiara. La joven mujer con traje negro y la pantera, ambos alados, asintieron aliviados.

-Naga ha llevado una lucha sin tregua para Tiara…- informó la guardiana mientras se deshacía de sus alas -…y en este momento los pilares están luchando para que no entren en el castillo y salvar sus vidas-.

-No se preocupen, enviare a la guardia imperial a salvar la vida de sus amos-. Los dos mensajeros asintieron y observaron por la ventana la nube negra que se levantaba en la lejanía.

-El pueblo de Tiara y nosotros, estaremos eternamente agradecidos-.

-Sera un honor, espero que con esto la tregua entre nosotros se forje cada vez mas- los dos guardianes asintieron con una leve sonrisa, pero sin olvidar a las personas que los esperaban en la lejanía del continente. El rey observo a Shaoran y sonrió –Acércate, por favor- Shaoran obedeció y llegó junto a la escalinata en donde se inclinó. –Tú tendrás una misión diferente, Li-. Shaoran asintió y observo atentamente a los reyes que lo miraban con una sonrisa.- Te encargaras de cuidar a nuestros bienes más preciados-.

-Es una misión- le informó Shaoran a su segundo al mando. –Tendrás que velar porque todo este bien en el castillo. Los reyes serán tú prioridad-

-¿La señorita Sakura irá?- preguntó Yamazaki, pero se produjo un silenció tenso.

-Sí- respondió y hecho algunas prendas de vestir en una maleta. –Solo será una semana de viaje, pero necesitamos llevar provisiones, quizás el castillo Tiara ya fue saqueado-

-¿Aun estarán con vida?- fue la pregunta de Yamazaki, pero no fue Shaoran quien respondió.

-Es lo más seguro- informó Eriol llegando hasta ellos.

-¡Sacerdote!- los dos se sobresaltaron y se inclinaron.

-No tienen que hacer eso cada vez que me ven- Eriol se detuvo junto a un sillón situado al lado de la ventana –Con respecto a los pilares deben estar vivos, sino los mensajeros no estarían con vida-.

-Tiene razón- sonrió Yamazaki y asintió. -¿Usted también ira?- preguntó con cuidado. Eriol asintió pensativo.

-Es una obligación como sacerdote, pero será un secreto. Sí los demás se enteran, ya sea Zhao Hao, Fei Wang u otros, harán un gran revuelo por eso-.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que esto no salga de aquí- dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa. –Por lo pronto tenemos que sacarlos del castillo sin causar ninguna sospecha-. Eriol asintió y observo el sol que se escondía detrás de las montañas.

-Saldremos al anochecer- comentó e inmediatamente de haber dicho esto, la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello negro y ojos rojizos entró.

-Shaoran… algo sucedió-

-Mei-ling- se sorprendió Shaoran al verla ahí con sus ojos llorosos. La joven quien avanzaba rápido se detuvo y observo a Eriol; impresionada por su presencia se inclinó rápidamente y se disculpó.

-Lo… lo lamento- le dijo asustada.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Eriol –Mi presencia aquí es extraña, será mejor que me retiré- se levantó y con su báculo en mano salió de la habitación.

Eriol atravesó el pasillo y subió por las escaleras hasta sus aposentos, en donde Sakura lo esperaba con un semblante rígido.

-Sakura- se sorprendió Eriol –Me extraña verte aquí-

-Estoy nerviosa- le dijo desde su posición junto a la ventana. Eriol se acercó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro con ternura. –Eriol ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen como quiere mi padre? No estoy segura de poder cumplir las expectativas de ustedes-

-Sakura, tienes que esforzarte al máximo en todo lo que haces ¿Cuál es el lema?-

-"No hay que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien"- le dijo sonriendo un poco, pero sus ojos mostraban lo acongojada que se sentía por la misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo. Ella se acercó a él, apoyó la mejilla en el hombro y le rodeó la cadera con sus manos; Eriol sonrió y la rodeó con sus manos mirándola con ternura.

-Todo saldrá bien, Sakura- le dijo al oído. La puerta se abrió y Shaoran entró en la habitación.

-La señorita ha…- se detuvo a mirar a ambos que se soltaban lentamente -… desaparecido- dijo lentamente, sin poder asimilar lo que veía.

-Shaoran- susurró Sakura al ver la expresión que había tomado su rostro.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente. –Venía a avisar que la señorita no aparecía, pero veo que ella está bien. Si me permiten- Shaoran dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue rápidamente.

-Shaoran…- susurró desde su posición.

-No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura, yo hablaré con él-. Eriol le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le sonrió. Sakura asintió y se marchó rápidamente. Eriol se acercó hasta su bolso y observo una cinta de color negro con una mirada cargada de sentimiento. La tomó con delicadeza y percibió el perfume de flores de lila. -¿Debería preocuparme por ti?- susurró y se sentó en la cama sin tomar en cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Shaoran con un rostro tenso se acercó Eriol que cargaba un caballo con su bolso de viaje.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó y Eriol asintió.

-Sí, perfectamente. A todo esto, entre nosotros no hay nada- se apresuró a decir y volvió a sus quehaceres.

-Eriol, usted no tiene porque decirme lo que haya entre ustedes- dijo nervioso y se marchó rápidamente. Eriol sonrió con simpatía y se subió a su caballo negro con manchas blancas en la cola. Sakura estaba ya sobre su yegua blanca y se movía con lentitud.

-No se montar muy bien- confeso y fue Eriol quien se acercó a ella para tranquilizar al animal.

-No te preocupes, cuando apuremos el paso te irás conmigo o con Shaoran-. Ella asintió e hizo trotar a su yegua junto a Eriol. Los dos mensajeros del país de Tiara se acercaron hasta ellos. Shaoran llegó hasta su encuentro montado en su caballo y asintió.

-¿Estamos listos?- preguntó y hecho una mirada a sus acompañantes. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, esa misión era peligrosa, debían entrar en el castillo Tiara sin ser vistos y llevar a los sacerdotes hasta el templo sepultado. Lo mas fácil era llevar a los sacerdotes hasta el templo, pero una de las cosas más complicadas era entrar al castillo sin ser visto; los hombres de Naga debían estar vigilando la entrada y los alrededores, debía ser cuidadoso, porque el futuro de Light y de Tiara estaba en sus manos. Cada uno debía ir en completo anonimato de su identidad y sus orígenes. Estaban claros que todos debían ser de Light incluido los dos mensajeros de Tiara, debían llevar ropas del imperio y tener una coartada que los dejara ir en paz en caso de encontrarse con un soldado de Naga.

Sakura con su piel blanca, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes, sin contar su forma de hablar daba indicios de que era una persona del país de Light, de algún modo la salvaría si llegaban a toparse con algún soldado de Naga; pero no era eso lo que lo preocupaba sino el hecho de verse envuelta en una batalla No deseo que vea lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la guerra pensó Shaoran. En ese momento ella iba vestida con un pantalón de tela delgada, pero sueltos de las piernas, con una solera de mangas largas, todo de color blanco con bordes dorados, cubiertos por una manta café

Shaoran se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la joven llevaba colgado en su cuello el medallón que un día él le había regalado y que ahora la joven usaba para invocar su báculo sagrado de sacerdotisa y pilar del imperio Light.

El segundo era el sacerdote, su apariencia lo delataba, no era necesario que le joven dijera que era de Light, su apariencia era digna de un aristócrata de Tiara y eso lo preocupaba. Disfrazar a Eriol seria mas difícil, al igual que la joven guardiana, los dos llevaban ese aire de misterio, mezclado con los ojos y cabellos oscuros y la piel en extremo pálida que solían poseer los habitantes del imperio vecino. Si algún soldado los llegaba a ver, no tendrían más opción que luchar contra ellos y acallarlos de la peor manera. En vestimenta, Eriol llevaba un pantalón largo liso de color negro, con una camisa blanca, sobre sí la capucha café y sobre su cuello un medallón con la misma forma de su báculo. Nakuru, la joven guardiana y mensajera del imperio Tiara, iba vestida de la misma forma que Sakura, pero su apariencia y vocabulario era lo que la delataba. Spinel era otra cosa diferente, la gran e imponente pantera alada se había hecho tan pequeño que parecía un gato negro, el que podría esconderse en cualquier parte y pasaría desapercibido.

Shaoran también tuvo que deshacerse de su traje, iba con un pantalón café, con una polera sin mangas y una capucha raída para parecer más coloquial. Pero en su cuello llevaba atado la cadena que lo identificaba como guardián imperial del los reyes de Light y portaba su espada envuelta en varias telas viejas para pasarla desapercibida.

-¿Está todo bien, Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol al darse cuenta que él no se movía.

-Si… todo en orden. Estoy viendo que no falte ningún detalle- los dos guardianes de Tiara se trasladaron hasta un caballo y fue Nakuru la que subió a este, mientras que el pequeño gato se posó sobre la cabeza del caballo como si fuera un adorno. -Abre la puerta- ordenó Shaoran a su segundo, Yamazaki, quien asintió y en silenció bajo las cuerdas que mantenían los portones del castillo en su refugio. El puente bajó y la bruma del anochecer se expandió hasta ellos. – Es hora- susurró y azotó las riendas de su caballo.

_Continuara…_


	2. La niña del collar

Hola, hola, lamento la demora, pero el trabajo y estudio me matan!

Espero que no les moleste, pero hice una modificacion en el capitulo 2; Es que el anterior no me convencia. Así que publico un nuevo capitulo 2 y de paso el 3º para que no me odien mas.

* * *

El grupo se detuvo a una hora de intenso camino. Sakura era la mas débil del grupo, la que no estaba acostumbrada a tales caminos, incomoda, sudorosa y adolorida por el tiempo que debía montar en el caballo. Sabía que aún le quedaban muchos días por recorrer y eso no la animaba. Aun podía ver el castillo de su padre bañado por algunos rayos de luz, proveniente de la mesa central donde custodiaba la escolta real. Suspiró y volteó a ver a sus amigos. Shaoran se mantenía serio y atentó al camino. Eriol en cambio lucia un profundo y oscuro malestar que le denotaba en los ojos -¿Rabia? Tal vez- pensó Sakura y azotó las riendas para que su yegua la obedeciera.

-No la esfuerces, tanto, Sakura. Recuerda que debemos ir y volver con estos animales- aconsejo Eriol, atento a sus movimientos.

-Lo sé-

-¿Quieres descansar un poco?-

-No, quiero avanzar lo que más se pueda. No creo que debamos quedarnos por aquí-

-Al contrario- interrumpió Nakuru colocándose a su lado – pienso que deben almacenar fuerzas porque desde la frontera hasta el castillo de Tiara las cosas no serán tan fáciles-. Eriol asintió correspondiendo a sus palabras y observo a Sakura que deseaba continuar.

-Avanzaremos hasta que amanezca, en ese momento nos detendremos para descansar-

-¿Qué opinas, Nakuru? ¿Avanzar durante el día o la noche?-

-Creo que debemos avanza durante el día y la noche, porque no sabremos cuando atacaran los soldados de Naga-.

**Al final del viaje**

Capítulo 1

**La niña del collar**

Cuando el grupo se detuvo para acampar, Sakura se recostó sobre una manta que le entregó Shaoran y se quedo completamente dormida. En su vida había quedado tan agotada y ahora añoraba su amplia y suave cama. Las piedras eran duras, al igual que la tierra, pero era mil veces mejor que las monturas y el balanceo del caballo. Shaoran se quedo preparando una fogata, a la vez que Eriol acomodaba a los caballos y los alimentaba.

Para el ojiazul no era fácil moverse con aquellos dos personajes de tiara. Sabía las costumbres del país y amaban la noche, la luna, el agua y a las deidades, supuestamente en unas cuantas noches más, sería el Black moon, una celebración religiosa que era especial para los amantes, en donde muchas personas contraían nupcias. Sabía que la reina había bautizado esa noche como la Black Moon al verse envuelta en un conflicto amoroso con un hombre de otro país.

La luna era cubierta por la mano de dios y todo el país quedaba en una completa oscuridad hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. En el cielo, claramente, podría apreciarse la rotonda de la luna con un fondo negro y enmarcada por una luz resplandeciente. Era un evento hermoso, pero una costumbre de tiara, y solo por eso… despreciable.

Eriol lanzó una mirada al pequeño gato negro que se acercaba hasta el caballo y retiraba una bolsa de color marrón con provisiones. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de ayudarlo. Ignoró cuando se iba sin dirigirle la palabra.

Spinel, el pequeño gato, se quedo sentado junto al fuego, mientras su hermana guardiana revisaba el mapa. Shaoran ya tenía la fogata prendida y miraba con atención el camino que trazaba la joven con su dedo, sobre el papel.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos?-

-Una semana, a lo mucho- respondió Nakuru con un dejo de frustración. –Si pudiéramos darnos prisa-.

-No podemos- respondió Shaoran con calma, analizando la ruta. –podemos atravesar el pueblo de Celes y Aoi, pero tendremos que detenernos en ambos.

-Hay casas que nos pueden servir de apoyo de Aoi a Kei, son pueblos pequeños y podremos abastecernos. Así podríamos descansar fuera de la vista de las grandes multitudes-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Eriol colocándose junto a Shaoran y temiendo que su corazonada respecto a Nakuru fuera correcta.

-Digo que: no debemos detenernos en los pueblos. Es mejor pedir ayuda en las casas más apartadas. No queremos que una persona de Tiara vea a extranjeros, si los llegaran a atacar, ellos no podrían evitar decir la verdad-.

-Tiene razón- concluyó Shaoran, pero Eriol no estaba totalmente de acuerdo. El camino que los jóvenes trazaban era directo. Quizás demasiado obvio para que los enemigos de tiara los llegaran a atrapar. "ningún loco se atrevería entrar al castillo custodiado por el frente ¿o sí?"

-Si necesitan comprar algo de comida…- interrumpió Spinel, con su voz infantil y calmada, y con acento melodioso -… Nakuru y el sacerdote pueden entrar al pueblo-.

-Es una buena idea-.

-"…no, no quiero volver a subirme"- resoplo Sakura entre sueños. Los cuatro se giraron a mirarla mientras seguía durmiendo y sonrieron levemente.

-Es mejor que sigamos su ejemplo y vayamos a descansar-.

-Sí- Nakuru y Spinel se ofrecieron a hacer guardia, mientras los otros dos jóvenes dormían, pero Eriol no pudo mantener la mente clara. El estar en esa misión lo hacía pensar demasiado en su pasado, en sus padres y en su prometida. Pisaría la tierra de Tiara, volvería a sus orígenes, esperaba no tener que encontrarse con nada que lo hiciera odiarla aun más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Nakuru mantuvo el ánimo lo más que pudo, pero lentamente fue perdiendo las fuerzas y se quedo dormida. Spinel fue el único que se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, mirando como cada pedazo de madera era consumido por un hermoso fuego resplandeciente que amenazaba con apagarse o, contrariamente, esparcirse.

-_"Puede que te cause muchos problemas, pero… quiero que sepas que todo saldrá bien"_- Spinel despertó cuando ya iban de caminó hacía el primer pueblo. Nakuru lo llevaba en una pequeña bolsa de género suave y acolchado que permitía esconderlo y que descansará. El caminó estaba siendo difícil, porque uno de los caballos resoplaba con ardor. Salió de su re confortable casita y observo como Eriol y Shaoran intentaban calmar el caballo de Sakura que pisaba el agua en ese momento.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Spinel a su compañera.

-Los caballos, están impaciente. Algo se acerca en esa dirección ¿puedes sentirlos?- Spinel levantó la vista de Sakura a Nakuru y notó que sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como el celo nocturno.

-¿Nakuru?- preguntó, intentando captar su atención, pero fue inútil.

La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó del caballo. El animal se puso como un loco. Levantó las patas traseras y las azotó contra el piso. Luego, se echó a correr en dirección opuesta relinchando con aspereza y temor. Fue Eriol el primero en acercarse a la chica y comprar su estado de salud.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Sakura preocupada, sobre sus propios pies. Shaoran se encontraba más atrás dominando a los caballos. -¿Está enferma?-

-No exactamente. Sus poderes están decayendo por su pilar-

-¿Qué haremos, Eriol? No podemos dejarla-

-No podemos hacer nada, Sakura. Su pilar no está enviándole energía; no se está alimentando, lo único que podemos hacer es salvarlos y que ellos se hagan cargo-

-Llevarla en ese estado será una carga para nosotros. Nos retrasará- agregó Eriol con crueldad.

-¡No están pensando en dejarla! ¿Verdad?- gritó Spinel desesperado.

-No, Spinel- lo cortó Eriol con una mirada reprobatoria. –Estaba pensando en cómo llevarla y lo que nos atrasará, nada más-

-Eso espero-.

Eriol negó con la cabeza y observo el caminó por el cual había huido el caballo. –Shaoran ¿Puedes recuperarlo?-

-Lo intentaré- enrollo rápidamente las riendas de la yegua y el caballo de los dos guardianes de Light y montó en su caballo con destreza. –Quédense aquí- ordenó y desapareció en la distancia tan rápido que Sakura se estremeció.

-Si quieren…- dijo una voz nueva -…yo podría ayudarlos-. Los tres giraron a mirar a su nueva compañera y divisaron a una niña de tan solo ocho años, aproximadamente, que cargaba un balde de madera con agua limpia.

-Podrían llevarla para que descanse-. Spinel se escondió rápidamente, pero la niña sonrió.

-Ya nos conocemos, Spinel, no es necesario que te escondas-. Sakura notó como el pequeño se contrariaba. Ella parecía familiarizada con aquel ser, pero él no tenía la menor intención de la procedencia de la pequeña. -¿Se van al castillo?- le preguntó la niña. Su voz sonaba muy tranquila, su cabellera era oscura al igual que sus ojos, y mantenía una sonrisa calmada y amigable.

-¿De dónde eres?-

-Ya te lo había dicho, Spinel, soy de aquí cerca. Mi casa está entre aquellos dos pinos- apuntó en la distancia dos árboles que resaltaban entre la multitud. –Es pequeña, pero ella podrá descansar bien-.

-No- contestó Eriol –Shaoran vendrá en cualquier momento y si no nos encuentra-

-Yo podría esperarlo-

-Nos quedaremos, gracias por la oferta- fue su cortante respuesta. La niña se sentó en una roca a observar a los tres jóvenes. Eriol se sintió molesto. Se suponía que nadie debía verlos, porque ellos hacían amistades con conocidos de los límites fronterizos y se encontraban en aquella situación en ese momento.

-Se van a la ciudad de Light. Siempre quise conocerla, debe ser bonita-

-Sí, lo es- contestó Sakura sentándose a su lado. -¿Por qué estabas aquí, en el bosque?-

-Vine por agua- le respondió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Spinel. El pequeño gato se quedo en su posición, manteniéndose lo más apartado tanto visible como corporalmente de la niña que lo acosaba con la mirada.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- preguntó Eriol colocando su chaqueta como almohada bajo la cabeza de Nakuru.

-No lo sé. Creo que está loca, en mi vida la he visto- respondió en susurros el pequeño gato, mirándola de reojo.

-Ella parece conocerte muy bien. Parece saber quién eres. Supo tu nombre y eso ya es demasiado-

-Jamás he venido a este lugar. Quizás ella fue la que estuvo en la ciudad, porque no la recuerdo de ninguna parte-. Eriol no estaba interesado en aquella plática estival, lo único que le preocupara era que podrían encontrarlos si se quedaban ahí, pero no abandonaría el puesto hasta que su general llegará.

-Gracias por la oferta…- le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa –pero preferimos quedarnos aquí-

-Por estos lugares hay muchos espíritus, tengan cuidado-. La niña se levantó y se acercó hasta Nakuru que todavía se encontraba inconsciente en el piso. Con la piel pálida y los labios morados. –Van hacía el castillo Light-

-No, vamos hacía la capital de tiara, a Yami-

-¿A Yami?- la niña negó con lentitud mientras tomaba la temperatura de Nakuru con sus manitas –Ella morirá en el viaje, y si no lo hará en Yami. La ciudad está cercada por el ejercito de Naga, los residentes huyeron y los otro murieron. Los que han buscado asilo en Light, que pasaron por aquí, dijeron que el rey de Naga ha perdido la razón, intenta atrapar a los pilares, parece que esa es su única meta-.

-¿Has visto soldados más adelante?- preguntó Sakura. Eriol no le quito la vista a Nakuru quien cada vez perdía más el color, pero estuvo atento a las palabras de la niña.

-No, por estos lados no se ven, pero más adelante, cuando lleguen a Italy se empezaran a encontrar con ellos. Va a ser difícil para ustedes pasar desapercibidos, sobre todo cuando dos ciudadanos de Light están acompañando a dos de Tiara-.

-¿Dos ciudadanos? Somos tres- inquirió Sakura, pero entonces notó algo distinto en el grupo. Realmente nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las facciones de Eriol, menos a la procedencia de este. Su padre lo había presentado como un pilar más de light y todos lo aceptaron sin preguntar nada de él, pero ahora que lo miraba ¿De dónde provenía Eriol? Y si era, realmente, de Tiara ¿Por qué no había utilizado su magia para proteger a su país? La pequeña no estaba informada que Eriol era de Light, por lo mismo lo asocio inmediatamente a Tiara.

-Ahí viene Shaoran- agregó Eriol al notar que Sakura se había perdido en sus pensamientos con el último comentario y lo miraba queriendo preguntarle algo. –Podremos seguir-.

-¿Qué pasará con Nakuru?-

-Yo la llevaré en mi caballo hasta el pueblo, ahí lograremos buscar algo de energía para darle-

-¿Qué necesitan?- la niña se interpuso en su conversación con tono amigable y ganas de ayudar. -Tengo comida y agua, alojamiento, si quieren-

-Para ella se necesita algo más que comida, no se alimenta de la misma forma en que lo hacemos nosotros-

-¿Y esto servirá?- entre los pliegues de su vestido sacó un collar que lucía un hermoso dije de zafiro. Su color era tan intenso como los ojos del pilar de Dark, un azul tan profundo como el océano. Se lo quito y lo acercó hasta el ojiazul. –Es de magia. No conozco otro tipo de comida que no sea esto-

-¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?- gritó Spinel perdiendo el control y revelándose su verdadera forma para aterrorizar a la pequeña.

-¡Lo encontré!- gritó asustada, girando sobre sus talones y corriendo a buscar refugio detrás de un árbol.

-¡Spinel!- le gritó el ojiazul con la mano alzada hacía él, realizando un rápido conjuro para mantenerlo inmóvil. –Intenta calmarte- ordenó con voz seca.

-¡No! ¿De dónde…- intentó moverse y dar un paso hacia adelante, pero sus pesadas patas negras estaban pegadas al piso -… de donde… lo sacaste?-

-Ya te lo dije, Spinel, me lo encontré. Junto al arrollo-. Spinel observo a Nakuru y luego a Eriol.

-Es del pilar del agua, lo llevaba puesto cuando Naga atacó el palacio-. Informó y se tranquilizó un poco. Eriol con cuidado retiro el conjuro y dejo que la pantera negra rodeara a la niña con su semblante malhumorado. En tanto él analizo el collar y pudo sentir la presencia de miles de espíritu encerrados en el. Deidades, fuerzas de la naturaleza que inquirían en el dueño la sensación de poder. Podía pensar que el pilar del agua anhelaba poder y por eso hacía de esa joya una reliquia inigualable para cualquier criatura, invalorable.

-Puede servir- se dijo a sí mismo y se acercó a Nakuru para colocárselo. A su cuerpo volvió él color y el calor. Abrió sus ojos como si hubiese estado durmiendo la siesta y se incorporó con lentitud frente a sus compañeros. Sintió de inmediato la presencia de la joya en su cuerpo y la tomó con sus finos dedos para ponerla frente a sus ojos y analizarla con cuidado.

Eriol le contó rápidamente la situación en la que se encontraban y su única respuesta fue: -Es mi pilar la que nos está ayudando-.

Spinel dejo de acosar a su presa y volvió junto a la guardiana que lucía llena de vida. Pasó su cabeza sobre la palma de la muchacha y dejo que esta lo acariciara.

-Me pone nervioso el hecho que no estés alerta, Nakuru-.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un momento-

-Si…- dijo sarcástico -¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Nuestros pilares están perdiendo sus fuerzas. Hay que volver pronto al castillo-.

-¿Dónde está ese hombre malo?- preguntó la niña volviendo a inmiscuirse en la conversación de los viajeros.

-¿Qué hombre malo?- preguntó Sakura siendo la única en prestarle atención. –El que vino hace un tiempo, que se enfado con los dos-

-No entiendo lo que me dices-

-Ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que paso-.

Sakura se alegró cuando el grupo informó que se detendrían cerca del pueblo, antes del anochecer. Sus piernas se hallaban acalambradas por la postura y su espalda le dolía por la curva que realizaba sin querer. Cada vez que miraba a sus compañeros sentía envidia de ellos, todos lucían tan garbos en aquellos caballos, y se movían con una destreza como si el animal fuera parte de su cuerpo.

-Yo la hubiera despedazado- inquirió Spinel en el altercado presenciado con aquella mocosa ladrona.

-¿Cómo crees que ella podría haberlo adquirido, Spinel?- le espetó Nakuru con sarcasmo -Fue hasta la ciudad y se lo robó a nuestros pilares. Es obvio que mi pilar me lo envió para salvarme, sabía que necesitaría energía y me la envió de la única manera posible-

-No creo que ella diera esa cosa…- refiriéndose al collar –…a uno de nosotros. Menos cuando está maldito-. Eriol no quiso voltear a mirarlos porque no deseaba tener más pleitos con el pequeño Spinel, pero no pudo evitar su conversación, hablando de "ella" quizás Tiara también poseía una chica pilar, una mujer, como Sakura. ¿Sería una persona distinta a Sakura? ¿Tendrían algún parentesco? La sola idea de encontrarse con los dos pilares capto su atención y deseó llegar pronto a su destino. No recordaba que en la conmemoración de hace seis años atrás haya visto a alguna mujer realizando la prueba de pilar, y las únicas que estaban presente tuvieron finales completamente diferentes: Sakura obtuvo un elemento guardián y la otra… murió en el intento.

Las casas se hicieron más notorias y la cantidad comenzó a aumentar. La pobreza del lugar era sinónimo de la mala administración de las tierras de Tiara, pero no venía a juzgar a su madre tierra, sino a salvar dos vidas. Las casas eran pequeñas y sucias, y aunque había pasto a su alrededor lucían como casuchas a punto de caer por una pequeña ventolera. No había ventanas con vidrios, sino de maderas que se colocaban a la fuerza para evitar el frio. No entró a ninguna de aquellos hogares deshabitados por el abandono de los ciudadanos temerosos que huían del ataque de Naga.

Eriol se tapó la nariz, un olor a podrido y a azufre quemado hizo que se le revolviera el estomago. No fue el único. Shaoran se tapó la parte inferior de la cara con una manta que llevaba, al igual que el resto. Envueltos en ese paño de lino perfumado caminaron por el centro del pueblo hasta llegar al lugar desde donde procedía aquel repulsivo olor. Lo que encontraron no fue gratificante para ninguno de los viajeros. Una montaña de cadáveres era calcinado en un torrente de llamas que amenazaba con extenderse hasta el tejado de una casa y a arboles cercanos. Nadie custodiaba el lugar. No había guardias, ni caballos, ni algún rastro que apuntara a los responsables.

Fue Shaoran quien adelantó el paso y se acercó hasta el lugar para ver si había algún sobreviviente, pero aunque lo hubiera nada podía hacerse. Su único comentario fue referente a Sakura.

-No deseo que la princesa siga viendo esto- Tomó las riendas de Sakura, mientras ella se tapaba la cara horrorizada por lo visto, y se encaminó para salir de ese horrendo lugar lo antes posible.

-Nosotros deberíamos seguirle- aconsejo Nakuru con tristeza, sin poder contener las lagrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas

-Sí, adelántense- respondió Eriol. Podía sentir los cuerpos crujir bajo las llamas, y notó que no solo se encontraban hombres en la fogata, sino mujeres, niños y bebes. –Son unos malditos- susurró y se alejo del lugar. Ni Sakura, ni él tenían poderes para calmar aquella fogata. Él, como guardián del elemento del fuego solo ocasionaría más daño en la ciudad; Sakura, lo mismo, ya que los poderes de vientos espaciarían las llamas en todas las direcciones posibles. – lo siento- susurró al viento.

Continuara…


	3. Fuego tormentoso

-Celes… estaba completamente destruida- murmuró una atónita Nakuru, con la vista fija en un punto muerto del camino en frente.

-No solo atacaron a los soldados que estaban en la ciudad, sino a los civiles- agregó Eriol con rabia. Su misión no consistía en nada más que rescatar a los pilares y ahora la tomaba mas apecho. Sabía que uno de los pilares era mujer y que el odio de Naga era desmedido; temió y se sintió responsable por el bienestar de la chica. Daría su mayor esfuerzo para colocar a salvo a los pilares ¿y luego? ¿Olvidaría todo el resto?

-Llegaremos a Aoi en plena noche- anunció Spinel mirando el mapa dentro del bolso en que lo llevaban. –Aoi es una de las ciudades fronterizas. La mayor parte de los ciudadanos son soldados del ejército-.

-Espero que estén todavía. Si fueron capaces de atacar la ciudad más pobre y de mayor cantidad de civiles, no dudo que ya hubiesen pasado por Aoi-.

-La evitaremos- agregó Shaoran, comandando el viaje. Eriol asintió complacido y aliviado por la sabia decisión de ahorrarse ver una masacre. No era necesario que Sakura fuera testigo del bestialismo de los soldados de Naga. -El rey de Naga debe odiar a Tiara- susurró con semblante contrariado por lo que acababa de presenciar -…para mancharse las manos con sangre de hombres, mujeres y niños-.

-O debe tener un motivo muy grande- fue el comentario de Eriol que hizo callar a todo el grupo.

**Al final del viaje**

Capitulo 3

**Fuego tormentos**

Shaoran se incorporó con rapidez cuando escuchó el gritó aterrador de Sakura. La chica abrió los ojos y se abrazó de la primera persona que estuvo enfrente. Para su suerte, Shaoran correspondió su abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Ya, ya- dijo bajito junto a su oído –ya pasó-

-Se queman-

-No, ya no-.

-Se queman, Shaoran- lloró bañando sus mejillas con lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Sakura, por favor, tranquila-.

Eriol frunció el ceño al ver el llanto en la joven. No deseaba que Sakura sufriera una mala experiencia en el viaje, pero ya había visto lo peor y no podía hacer nada.

-_Escuche un grito- _anunció la voz de un hombre en la lejanía. Eriol y Nakuru se alertaron de inmediato y la guardiana apagó la fogata tirando tierra sobre ella. Eriol se acercó a Shaoran y le tocó el hombro.

-Alguien se acerca- le dijo bajito. El soldado envolvió a Sakura con su manta, la ayudo a levantarse y a montar su caballo. –Protégela, pase lo que pase-. Shaoran asintió y tomó las demás pertenencias de la chica y suyas. Eriol se puso su manta y se subió al su caballo para alejarse pero antes de darse a la fuga los soldados aparecieron y alzaron sus espadas hacía ellos. -¡Vete!- le ordenó a Shaoran, quien se subió a su caballo y se alejo con Sakura en dirección contraria.

-¡Síganlos!- ordenó el soldado. Un grupo de cerca cinco hombres corrieron para alcanzarlos, pero Eriol se interpuso en el camino con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira.

-Son de Light- informó el sacerdote de ojos azules.

-¿Gente de Light, un país pacifista, se encuentra en plena batalla del imperio Naga y Tiara? ¿Extraño, no?-

-Lo es- asintió Eriol sin intimidarse por las armas de los soldados. Nakuru se colocó a su lado al sentirse acorralada por aquellos hombres de mirada lujuriosa.

-Pero ustedes no parecen ser de Light-

-¿Traidores de su patria?- comentó otro soldado con ironía.-no sabía que la gente de Tiara huía al momento en que su país se encontraba en peligro ¿Esa es su cultura?-

-¿Y la de ustedes?- preguntó Nakuru con ira -¿salvajes que persiguen y asesinan a personas que no tienen nada que ver con su guerra? ¡Sí! ¡Esa debe ser la cultura de Naga!-

-Nakuru- interrumpió Eriol al darse cuenta que la chica estaba buscando enfadar a los soldados.

-¡Deberías cerrar tu boca, mocosa! ¡Puedo utilizarte para prender una fogata! O… puedes calentar mi cama-

-Malditos- susurró Eriol y sus ojos se ensombrecieron con un fuego que empezó a quemar los arboles a su lado. Un aro se formó alrededor de todos ellos y Nakuru sintió pánico. Spinel podía salir huyendo de ese lugar por los aires, pero se quedo sobre el hombro de la guardiana atentó a que si alguien llegaba a tocarla, él se transformaría y atacaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Los soldados se asustaron e intentaron salir de aquel aro que se reducía con cada segundo. Desesperados alzaron sus armas contra Eriol. Nakuru cerró los ojos. Ella podía transformarse, pero eso significaba ocupar las energías de su maldito collar que podría traer más problemas de los que ya tenía. Eriol no se movió de su posición cuando vio la avalancha de hombres que intentaban darle la estocada final, pero ninguno pudo acercarse más de un metro de él, ya que un hilo de fuego creció y los envolvió.

-¡La gente como ustedes… no deberían… existir!- como si fuera un domo, el fuego consumió a los soldados. Los hombres gritaron y lloraron desesperados intentando liberarse del fuego que quemaba sus pieles y destrozaba sus rostros.

Los ojos azules del joven reflejaban la escena con intensidad, tanta que Eriol parecía poseído con lo que hacía. Nakuru se asustó, pero no se movió de su posición, esperaba nunca hacerlo enojar de esa manera. Las llamas no cesaron aun cuando los cuerpos s de los soldados cayeron al piso convertidos en un montón de materia negra.

-Eriol…- llamó Nakuru con temor, pero el ojiazul no respondió –Eriol-

-¿Que me hace diferente…?- susurró -¿Qué me hace diferente a ellos?- y sin esperar respuestas se volteó hacía los arboles deshaciendo las llamas y corrió hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Eriol sintió las ramas, las hojas y el viento golpearle en la cara. No podía pensar, detenerse y dejar de derramar lagrimas por lo que había hecho. Se había convertido en lo mismo que los soldados de Naga. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas protectoras, sus dones naturales y puros, en un acto degradante, en una matanza cruel.

Siguió corriendo y sus ropas se alzaron al contacto con el viento. No reaccionó cuando el camino se terminó y bajo sus pies solo se alzaba un gran cañón que terminaba en un rio enfurecido.

Su grito no duró mucho hasta que el agua lo jalo de un lado para otro, golpeando sus extremidades contra las rocas y manteniéndolo alejado de la superficie.

No podía concentrarse lo suficiente para salir de ese lugar. Intentó nadar, pero la fuerza del agua lo dejo agotado en menos de lo que pensaba.

Agotado se dejo llevar por la corriente y cerró los ojos. Dio unas vueltas en el agua y las manos de una persona lo jalaron hasta la superficie donde por fin pudo respirar. Abrió los ojos y sintió el cuerpo de una persona a su espalda. Observo el brazo alrededor de su cuello y como la corriente se tranquilizaba permitiéndoles llegar a la orilla. La persona que lo ayudo lo soltó apenas pisaron arena. Lo ayudo a salir y sentarse en la orilla del rio y se arregló el cabello colocándolo tras de su oreja. Fue en ese momento en que Eriol notó la persona que lo había rescatado de ese tormentoso rio. Era una chica, hermosa y delgada, con una cabellera larga como la noche y con unos ojos tan fuertes y expresivos como la luna tras ella.

-No es bueno nadar en ese rio- dijo ella, con los pies aun dentro del agua.

-Lo mismo digo- tocio un poco ahogado. –Gracias, por salvarme-

-De nada. Hubieras hecho lo mismo ¿o no?-

-Sí… creo- sonrió él un tanto aturdido.

Ella enrolló su larga cabellera y dejo que el agua acumulada saliera de esta, para volver a soltarlo y desparramarlo sobre su espalda. Salió del agua y se sentó en la arena suave y lisa junto a su nuevo conocido. Eriol tragó saliva con dificultad y giró su vista hasta el rio que volvía a azotar las rocas con agresividad.

-Realmente, eres muy valiente, gracias por salvarme-

-De nada-

-Soy Eriol Hiragisawa-

-¿Hiragisawa?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué te extraña?- preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Una vez conocí a un hombre que usaba ese apellido-

-Entiendo- Eriol bajó la vista, a su mente acudieron las llamas de su última batalla.

-Llevas una gran carga encima, Eriol Hiragisawa, creo que es más grande de la que tus hombros pueden soportar-

-Hmm- fue su única respuesta, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Creo que deberías arrojar un poco de tu carga a los demás-

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- preguntó Eriol con una mirada transparente que reflejaba duda. –Creo que para ti es fácil decirlo, pero tengo en muchas cosas que pensar-

-¿Por eso optas para el suicidio?-

-¡No!- rió a carcajadas –Yo no intentaba terminar con mi vida, para nada, esa no fue mi intención-.

-Creí que lo era cuando dejaste de luchar para salir a la superficie-.

-No. estaba cansado y no podía seguir nadando. Mis manos, mis brazos y piernas estaban, y están, todavía acalambrados por los golpes que recibí en el recorrido-.

-Al igual que tus poderes-

-Al igual que mis poderes-. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el ruido del rio, la brisa fresca y el olor de la chica que estaba a su lado; una combinación de rosas con el dulce perfume de los cerezos.

Aspiró con fuerzas y abrió los ojos –No te he preguntado- giró para mirarla -¿cuál es tu… nombre…?-. Ella ya no estaba y no había rastro de que en algún momento se hubiera sentado a su lado. Miró a su alrededor a ver si la encontraba pero no, en ningún lugar había algún rastro de que ella escapara, se escondiera o estuviera. Sus brazos comenzaron a doler con creces y se apoyó en la arena. Necesitaba descasar para volver a encontrarse con Sakura, Shaoran, Nakuru y el pequeño Spinel; confiaba en que cada uno estuviera a salvo.

-.-.-.—

Nakuru se sintió desolada cuando vio que estaba completamente sola, otra vez. Ninguno de los guardianes de Light estaba para ayudarla a liberar a los pilares de Tiara. Por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que Shaoran y Sakura estaban a salvo y se dirigían a la ciudad de Tiara, Yami. Esperaba que ninguno se topara con algún soldado de Naga como los que acaban de aparecer. Por otro lado Eriol se había comportado extrañamente agresivo.

-Temí por nosotros- se confesó Spinel subiendo al caballo junto a su compañera.

-Igual yo- asintió la chica y atrapó las riendas del caballo de Eriol, que se encontraba amarrado en un árbol. -¿Que haremos ahora, Spinel?-

-Lo mejor será que nos dirijamos a Yami, ya se había planeado que en un caso como este, cada uno se dirigiría hasta la capital-.

-Spinel, tú crees que lleguemos a Yami en el momento señalado-.

-Es lo único que deseo, Nakuru. Poder salvar a Clow y a su esposa-.

-Mi guardiana no es una mala persona- Nakuru emprendió su camino –Quizás deberías intentar entablar una relación con ella. Al final y al cabo estaremos siempre los cuatro juntos-.

-No sabes cuantas veces lo he intentado-

-Creo que no son suficientes-.

-Creo que han sido más de las necesarias. Ella y yo no nos soportamos. Ella siempre actúa como si no quisiera estar cerca de mí, me ignora-

-Tomoyo no es una chica mala-. Refunfuñó Nakuru.

-Pues para mí, no es alguien con quien quiera inmiscuirme demasiado. Ella siempre está más preocupada por los demás que por Clow. Lo único que espero de ella es que sea una buena esposa-.

-Lo será. La mejor de todas. La más linda, y sé que cautivara tu corazón. Sé que ha actuado raro en este último tiempo, pero debe ser por la presión que está viviendo Tiara-.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de defenderla, Nakuru? Si Clow cometiera un error y yo supiera que estaba en un error, no lo defendería. Para nada-. Nakuru rió, pero en su mirada se notó la melancolía por el comentario de Spinel hacía Tomoyo. Su duda había actuado extraña de un tiempo acá, pero no era porque fuera así, el estrés, el titulo de noble que llevaba, la carga sobre ser pilar, sobre dirigir el imperio de Tiara, y la obligación de casarse con un hombre que no amaba. Aunque era un hombre maravilloso, Tomoyo no amaba a Clow y eso la atormentaba y aterraba.

-_"¿Cómo puedo casarme con un hombre que siempre he visto como parte de mi familia, Nakuru?"_- había preguntado y ella, su amiga y consejera, no pudo responder. Esa noche Tomoyo tuvo que sucumbir ante los deseo de Clow y caer bajo las mismas mantas y los brazos del hombre al que pertenecía.

-Spinel- llamó Nakuru sin pensarlo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el gatito levantando sus ojos hacía los de la castaña.

-¿Tú te casarías conmigo si fueras humano?-

-¡¿Qué!- el gato se alejó con rapidez de ella y se elevó en los aires.

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero yo no sé si podría casarme contigo-.

-Por supuesto, si somos hermanos, Nakuru, es imposible que nos casemos-.

-Cierto… ¿Y qué consejo le darías a una persona que estuviera a punto de casarse con un miembro de su familia al que no ama?-

-¿Qué le diría?- A Spinel le costó pronunciar esa última frase. –Es difícil- asintió y volvió a su puesto junto a la castaña –Creo que sería incomodo, realmente. Le diría que siguiera sus impulsos y si esa persona no ama a su prometido no se casara, porque arruinaría su vida y la de su esposo. Además arruinaría la relación que existiera entre ambos, si es que se llevan bien-.

-Eso era- sonrió la castaña con tristeza, eso debía decirle a ella-.

-.-.-.-

Eriol despertó cuando sintió que sus muñecas le ardían. Sus manos estaban entumecidas y no podía respirar con facilidad. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con cinco hombres de Naga que lo terminaban de amarrar con hilos purificados y llenos de conjuros, evitando de cualquier forma que él hiciera un conjuro. Su boca estaba tapada para que no gritara y no pidiera ayuda.

Lo subieron a un carruaje mal parado y sucio donde tenían una jaula en la parte superior y cerraron la puerta para que no pudiera escapar. –Es un sacerdote de Tiara- anunció uno de los guardias. Llévenlo con nuestro emperador. Sin poder protestar, Eriol fue conducido por el resto del camino.

-.-.-.-

Sonomi entró en el gran castillo blanco guiada por sacerdotes imperiales del reino Light. Sus guardaespaldas, entre mujeres y hombres, permanecían atentos a cualquier movimiento de los demás ciudadanos del lugar. El rey Fujitaka la esperaba en el salón principal. Sonomi estaba intranquila, el hecho de perder a su heredera en el escape la había puesto histérica y más cuando intento volver al castillo y sus escoltas se lo impidieron. Esperaba y contaba, con ardor, que Clow supiera proteger a la princesa Tomoyo con sus poderes.

Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera y esta se abrió dándole la bienvenida. Era un salón amplió con múltiple decorados de antorchas con fuego, a esa hora era necesario usar lámparas para verse, pero también las usaban para dar tributo a sus pilares.

-Buenas noches, Reina Sonomi- saludo Fujitaka levantándose de su trono.

-Rey Fujitaka- murmuró ella aliviada de que él prestara su ayuda en su rescate. –Agradezco su buena disposición al enviar a sus discípulos en el rescate de mi hija y uno de mis pilares-.

-No es necesario tal agradecimiento; somos aliados y para velar por la seguridad de mis discípulos y mi gente es necesario que tome medidas cautelosas-.

-De todas maneras se lo agradezco. El ataque nos tomó por sorpresa. No teníamos la menor idea de que Naga, el rey Soichiro, nos atacará sin piedad. He pasado por los pueblos de camino acá y no han tomado prisioneros a ningún ciudadano; han asesinado a sangre fría, hasta el punto de ser morboso,- la voz se le cortó y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir -…a los campesinos con sus familias-.

Fujitaka la dejo reponerse sola, pero fue su esposa quien se levantó del trono y se acercó a la reina con un dejo de ternura –El imperio de Naga sabrá afrontar el castigo que le espera por tales atrocidades-.

-Gracias, Reina Nadeshiko, por su apoyó. En este momento miles de ciudadanos de Tiara se acercan a las fronteras de Light para resguardarse de los ataques de Naga, por favor, rey Fujitaka, ruego que deje a esa gente quedarse en su imperio hasta que la guerra acabe. Mis soldados luchan con ardor frente a sus enemigos. Ellos ya tienen un plan para derrotarlos, pero necesitan ayuda de los pilares de mi país-.

-Reina Sonomi, no es ningún problema que ellos se queden en territorio Light, si Naga se atreve a sobrepasar las fronteras de Light mis soldados actuaran-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-En este momento es mejor que descanse. ¡Xing Ke!- llamó el rey a uno de sus hombres que se mantenía en el costado del trono –lleva a la señora a sus aposentos-.

-Sí, su majestad-. El pelinegro se acercó a la mujer y se inclinó –Sígame, por favor-.

-Sí-. Sonomi siguió al alto joven de cabellera larga y oscura y por un minuto recordó que aquella cabellera le recordaba a la de su pequeña hija.

Continuara…


	4. El maldito

Sonomi giró en redondo cuando estuvo sola con Xing Ke; según el rey, él iba a ser su escolta dentro y fuera del castillo, pero de algún modo querían vigilarla. No le importaba en lo mas mínimo, no era capaz de atacar a las personas que le tendían una mano en ese momento; pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Observó con detenimiento a su nuevo guardián y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Xing Ke, tu eres de Tiara ¿verdad? ¿Eres un ciudadano de mi país?-. El joven se sobresaltó, sin querer demostrarlo.

-Lo soy- dijo manteniendo al máximo la compostura. –Soy nacido en Yami, y viví ahí hasta que cumplí mis diecinueve-.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Viento, recién cumplidos-.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué saliste de Tiara?- preguntó ella sentándose en una silla de terciopelo verde agua con un marco de madera tallada. Su ropa de color oscuro quedo extendida sobre la silla.

-Tuve problemas- Respondió. En su mirada Sonomi notó que mantenía una actitud triste y amarga.

-¿Con alguien importante de Tiara?-

-Sí, era mejor para todos que yo saliera de la ciudad-.

-¿Dejaste a alguien en la ciudad: Familia, hermanos, padres?-

-A ningún familiar. Ya vivía solo para ese entonces-

-¿Y a quienes les beneficiaria que no estuvieras ahí?-.

-Estaba enamorado, reina Sonomi, y tuve que dejarla ahí- se alejó rumbó a la ventana y se quedo mirando el bosque que se extendía hacia las fronteras de Light.

-Lo lamento, te he hecho recordar cosas dolorosas- ella le siguió la vista hasta el valle de arboles que se extendía hasta el límite fronterizo -¿No te gustaría volver a Tiara?-.

-Sí. Algunas veces pienso en volver, pero es difícil, ella ya debe estar casada en este momento y pienso que sólo iría a complicar las cosas- Sonomi le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo.

**Al final del viaje**

Capítulo 4

**El maldito**

El carruaje mal parado de Eriol se detuvo entre el bosque, al parecer aquellos sacerdotes también eran humanos y necesitaban descansar. Hicieron una fogata para iluminar el campamento y se sentaron a su alrededor para comer. Dejaron que Eriol observara su comida y la forma en que comían, sin convidarle siquiera un poco de agua.

Su estomago rugía pero no iba a ceder, su espíritu era más grande que su estomago y podía resistir sin comer.

-Cuando el rey Soichiro vea a quien le llevamos nos dará muchas riquezas-. Agregó feliz un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos negros, que tomaba un pedazo de carne con el tenedor y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Sí, recuerden que fue un acuerdo que todo se repartiría en partes iguales-. Agregó un segundo, con similares características, pero más viejo que los demás.

-Sí- contestó el tercero, con semblante despreocupado. –Que desconfiado eres-

-Tengo que proteger mi patrimonio- respondió el más viejo. Los otros dos rieron a carcajadas. Uno de los guardias que había apresado a Eriol se acercó hasta la jaula y con un palo largo golpeó los barrotes. Eriol se sobresalto y esperó que el imbécil no volviera a hacerlo, pero el tipo repitió su actuar y el ojiazul volvió a sobresaltarse.

-¡Maldito, mocoso, pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya!-.

_-"Deben referirse a lo de ayer en la noche; por lo de sus compañeros"_- pensó.

-El rey está furioso contigo, y ni dios sabe lo que te hará. Nadie toca a su familia y se queda con su debido castigo-. El tipo volvió a golpear la jaula y se alejo rumbó al campamento.

_-"Uno de los soldados debió tener algún parentesco con el rey…"-._ Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio que otros dos soldados llegaron hasta él con un plato de comida. Abrieron la puerta y le quitaron la mordaza.

-Come, no queremos que mueras en el camino. El rey te quiere con vida-. Por su voz supo que era una mujer, pero su armadura y casco evitaba que se viera su cuerpo. El hombre que le llevaba el plato lo dejo frente a Eriol e hizo una mueca. –

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, maldito?-. Eriol levantó la mirada, arrogante.

-Eriol,- respondió -…Eriol Hiragisawa-.

-Sabía que habíamos agarrado al maldito-. Cerraron la puerta y se alejaron. Eriol no deseaba comer, pero el hambre fue mucho más grande de lo que pensaba y comió, y la encontró deliciosa.

Durante la mañana el campamento emprendió su marcha hasta la ciudad de Tiara, Yami, donde estaba el rey de Naga. Pero aun faltaba mucho para llegar y con el paso que llevaban aquellos hombres, serían muchos días más.

Se quedo mirando el arrollo que pasaba por el costado del camino y que llegaba hasta la ciudad. Seguir la corriente siempre llegaba a la ciudad capital, esa era una de las bendiciones de Tiara, que el agua iba a donde estaba su pilar.

No hablaba con nadie, aun cuando llevaba la boca destapada. Los soldados y sacerdotes de Naga lo miraban con desdén cuando pasaban por su lado.

-Quedan tres días hasta el Black Moon- dijo el ojiazul en voz alta sin siquiera pensar en que lo escucharían. Uno de los soldados levantó la mirada hacía él y acercó su caballo hasta la celda de madera y preguntó...

-¿Qué es eso del Black Moon?-

-¡Ignorante!- le gritó uno de los sacerdotes volteándose hasta él que marchaba, al otro lado del carruaje -¿Cómo no sabes que es el Black Moon?-

-No, señor-

-Es la celebración del pueblo de Tiara, donde hay un eclipse lunar y los hombres y las mujeres se unen en matrimonio. Ya sabes que los elementos de Tiara son el agua y la tierra; el agua tiene directa relación con la luna y cada Black Moon el agua de tiara de los ríos y mares se congela. La gente de este país la venera. Incluso nuestro rey tuvo la oportunidad de celebrar el Black Moon-

-¿Nuestro Rey?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió el sacerdote. Giró su mirada hasta el prisionero y sonrió con malicia -¿estabas pensando en casarte ese día?-

-No- respondió Eriol con frialdad.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el viejo. Eriol no entendía una cosa: Los miembros de Naga conocían bien las tradiciones de Tiara, incluso su rey había celebrado la tradición del eclipse, pero ¿Por qué perseguían con tanto odio a los pilares? Además ellos querían a los pilares ¿sería con vida? y si así lo fuera ¿ganaría algo revelándole el secreto del fondo del castillo de Tiara?

-Los pilares de Tiara están sepultados en el fondo de un pozo. Me pidieron…- evitó mencionar el nombre de sus compañeros, para que si las cosas salían mal, entonces no inmiscuirlos -…que viniera a rescatarlos antes de que el Black Moon se llevara a cabo-

-¿Te pidieron? ¿Quién te pidió eso?-

-El rey de Light-

-¿Mocoso, de que país eres?- todo el grupo se detuvo.

-Soy De Light. Soy Eriol Hiragisawa, pilar del fuego y residente del país de Light-. Los demás se miraron con preocupación. El viejo se levantó de su butaca y lo miró con preocupación.

-¡Espera! ¿No eres el pilar de la tierra, de Tiara?-

-No-

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó aun mas exaltado

-Sí, soy su hijo-

-.-.-.—

Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron pasada la ciudad de Aoi, y llegando a Italy, el caminó era expedito y no tuvieron problemas para pasar la noche. Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel estaban perdidos, pero según Shaoran debían continuar hasta Yami, en donde todos se reunirían.

La conversación con Shaoran era rutinaria y cortante. Él era un chico encantador con ella, pero desde que la había encontrado con Eriol en sus aposentos la relación cambio. Desde el viaje no tuvo oportunidad de explicarle las cosas y ahora resultaba un tanto abrumador tocar el tema.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó los puños. Iba a hablar, pero Shaoran la interrumpió sumergido en su misión.

-Descasaremos esta noche aquí. Debe estar cansada, princesa-

-Sí, un poco-. Shaoran se detuvo y desmontó.

-Encenderé una fogata- amarró su caballo a un árbol, mientras Sakura descendía del suyo. Shaoran la alcanzó y tomó las riendas para facilitarle la bajada. Ella lo observo moverse de un lado para otro, recogiendo ramitas y hojas secas para la fogata.

-Puedo ayudarte- se agachó a recoger una rama, pero él se negó.

-No es necesario, princesa. Usted no debe hacer este tipo de trabajos-. Dejo las ramas amontonadas en un montículo y sacó un cerillo para encender fuego a las ramas. La fogata no tardo mucho en arribar y Sakura se sentó en un pedazo de madera cortada que había. Shaoran trajo un bolso de tela donde tenía las provisiones que adquirió durante el paso por Celes y las acercó al fuego para calentarlas. –Es todo lo que nos queda- le informó, al notar que solo habían una pieza de pan, una de queso y un poco de leche en una botella. Le entregó la comida y esperó que ella se las sirviera, pero Sakura no lo hizo. Partió el queso y el pan con la mano y le acercó la botella.

-Mitad para cada uno- sonrió.

-No, por favor, coma usted. Es mejor que coma usted bien. Yo estoy acostumbrado a esto. Un soldado puede soportar-

-Por favor, Shaoran. No me trates como una persona superior a ti. No es bueno que pases hambre, además yo como poco. No es necesario que te hagas el fuerte aquí, conmigo-. Él recibió la botella.

-Puedo pescar-.

-Primero comamos esto. Luego veras si quieres pescar-. Shaoran asintió y recibió los dos pedazos que ella le ofreció.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojado.

-Me molesta…- murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara –Me molesta que me trates de princesa, su majestad, señorita y eso; prefiero que me digas Sakura-.

-Princesa-

-¡Sakura!- corrigió ella.

-Sakura- dijo con nerviosismo. La ojiverde bajó los ojos y apretó los puños, aun sin probar su comida.

-Sabes…- dijo apenada -…sobre lo que pasó en el castillo antes de que saliéramos-.

-No tiene-

-Por favor- interrumpió. –déjame hablar. Quizás no tengo que explicar nada, pero quiero hacerlo- Shaoran asintió y la miró en silencio –Lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento. Yo quiero mucho a Eriol, el me gusta, pero no de la misma forma en que me gustas tú…- Shaoran levantó la mirada sorprendido -… lo quiero como un hermano, como mi amigo, pero lo que yo siento por ti es diferente. No me gusta que estemos peleados, que me mires como si solo fuera un deber estar a mi lado, Shaoran, porque tú… tú me gustas mucho, y más que eso, yo puedo decirte claramente que estoy enamorada de ti-

-Princesa-

-Me gusta tu mirada, tu forma de hablarme, de tratarme y tu personalidad-

-…-

-Yo soy egoísta… tal vez, porque no quiero que veas a nadie como me miras a mí, yo no quiero que en algún momento mires a otras personas-

-Yo también, prince… quiero decir: Sakura- sonrió y le atrapó las mejillas con las manos. –…Yo también soy egoísta en ese aspecto- fue acercándose a su rostro al momento en que entrecerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.—

-No hemos recibido noticias de ninguno de ellos-. Sonomi escuchó atenta a los reyes. Estaban en un salón amplió, en el centro había una mesa rectangular tan amplia que en la parte principal se acomodaban perfectamente las dos sillas de los reyes. Sonomi estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de la reina, y escuchaba atentamente la respiración agitada de la reina. La entendía perfectamente, el hecho que su hija no diera noticias de vida era una mala señal, ella misma pasaba por aquella incertidumbre.

-"_Tomoyo… ¿Cómo estarás? Por favor, que nada malo te haya sucedido_"- suplicó mirando el cielo a través de una ventana en la lejanía.

-Iremos. Enviaremos a un grupo para que certifique que el grupo este bien-. Aconsejo Yamazaki, el líder del bloque A, levantándose de su asiento para realizar las órdenes necesarias y alertar a sus hombres.

-¡No!- dijo el rey y se levantó de su asiento. Sabía que su hija podía estar en peligro, pero era una misión que ella debía realizar como pilar, no como su hija Sakura. Además tenían el problema de los otros sacerdotes, nadie debía enterarse que los pilares no estaban en el castillo; solo unos cuantos sabían eso incluyendo a los reyes, a Xing Ke, Yamazaki, Yue y Kerberos, las criaturas místicas de los pilares. Ni siquiera Touya, el príncipe heredero tenía conocimiento de que su hermana no se encontraba en la seguridad del castillo. -Sería demasiado peligroso enviar a un grupo para ayudarlos. Podríamos delatarlos-

-Puedo enviar a Zi para que se encuentre con el pilar Eriol- ideó Xing Ke junto a la señora Sonomi.

-Eso es una buena idea, la mejor del momento. Hazlo- ordenó seguro. Xing Ke se retiro rápidamente de la reunión. -Reina Sonomi- llamó Fujitaka –Se que nuestras posiciones son similares y que todo esto es difícil de entender, pero quiero que sepa que intentaremos entablar un dialogo con el rey de Naga-

-No escuchara-

-De todos modos lo intentaremos. Debe haber un motivo por el cual ataque a Tiara y necesitamos llegar a una tregua-

-Será por lo del pilar-.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber-.

-.-.-.—

-¿Dónde dices que está el pilar de la tierra?- Eriol no habló. Su silenció no se debía a la lealtad que tuviera con su padre, ni mucho menos. Era para proteger la integridad del pilar del agua. Sabía que esos hombres harían actos atroces con ella, actos que ninguna mujer debía vivir y preferiría dejarla morir ahogada antes de que ellos le pusieran una mano encima.

-¡No quiere hablar!- gritó un soldado. Y enseguida uno de los hechiceros, el más viejo sonrió con malicia.

-Llamen a Toshio, él sabrá como hacerlo hablar-. Eriol temió lo peor. La mirada de ese hombre no era de las más tranquilizadoras. Algunos rieron, otros se lamentaron y los últimos se fueron antes de que el hombre, el tal "Toshio", llegara al lugar.

El ojiazul sintió como su estomago se cerraba al pensar en lo que le harían. Sabía que debía ser fuerte y proteger a sus compañeros, pero ¿hasta qué punto?

Un hombre alto llegó hasta él; se sintió protegido dentro de su jaula y a diferencia de lo que había deseado desde que lo encerraron ahí; no quería salir. Toshio, según parecía, era alto con unos enormes brazos musculosos que estaban a la vista y sus facciones eran duras y cuadradas. Sus ojos oscuros y su cabello largo como un salvaje troglodita, no le hicieron ninguna gracia.

Dos de los guardias abrieron la jaula y Toshio afirmó a Eriol por los pies. Lo arrastró hasta que este cayó sobre su espalda de una altura aproximada de un metro y lo precipitó contra un árbol. Eriol sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda que lo hizo emitir un leve gemido. El hombre le colocó la mano en el cuello y apretó con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo quebraría.

-Puedes decirnos donde está tu maldito padre, Eriol. No nos interesa nada más-

-No…- Logro balbucear -…sé-

-No vengas con eso. Sabes que está en algún lugar, en un pozo, si te pidieron que los salvaras sabias a donde ir-

-Mi misión es salvarlos, no colocarlos en peligro-

-Te refieres a los dos pilares. Que rápido Tiara encuentra reemplazo para sus pilares-

-No es… de mi incumbencia- dijo con los dientes apretados por la presión.

-¡Te equivocas!- El viejo hizo un ademan con la mano para que Toshio soltara a Eriol – No quiero que se le rompa la mandíbula, Toshio, es importante para Light y podríamos empeorar las relaciones internacionales- su voz sonó tan falso e irónico como su mirada. –Llévalo a la mesa, quizás Suzu podría encontrar una nueva forma de cocinar-.

Toshio lo dejo caer y antes de que Eriol pudiese respirar con tranquilidad, lo tomaron de un pie y lo arrastraron por el piso hasta una mesa gruesa y tosca de madera en donde lo sentaron. Amarraron sus extremidades a la madera. Eriol intentó resistirse cuando vio que ellos le quitaban los zapatos y los calcetines, dejando sus pies descubiertos. Una de las mujeres, hermosa, pero con mirada tan fría como el hielo, dejó caer sobre la mesa un pedazo de trapo enrollado de color café que fue estirando y dejando al descubierto diferentes tipos de cuchillos: delgados, largos y gruesos.

-Puedes tener cinco oportunidades, Eriol- informó el viejo –Dime donde está el maldito de tu padre-

-Se está muriendo en este momento-

-No es exactamente lo que queremos, pero es una posibilidad. Lástima que el Rey quiere al maldito-

-¿Que fue lo que hizo Clow?-

-¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas! ¡Toshio!- el hombre afirmó a Eriol, mientras la mujer sacaba uno de los gruesos cuchillos y lo levantaba con fuerza en un ángulo perfecto para rebanar el pie de Eriol. Este cerró los ojos asustados y dejo de respirar.

Continuara…


	5. En el fondo

Hola. En general, los capítulos de este fic son cortos y hoy que estuve revisandolo me di cuenta. bueno, espero que a los amantes de SxS les guste.

* * *

**Al final del viaje**

Capítulo 5

**En el fondo**

Eriol sintió como el agua del rio, que estaba a su lado, subía rápidamente como si se tratara de una marejada, la que arrasó con todo a su paso. Él quedo flotando en el agua, al igual que el campamento: los caballos, utensilios, carruajes, sacerdotes y soldados, fueron arrastrados por las marejadas. El ojiazul no perdió tiempo en gritar, ni pensar, se afirmó de un árbol con todas sus fuerzas; su misión era mantenerse hasta que todo se detuviera, pero, poco a poco, sus fuerzas fueron cediendo y no fue capaz de aguantar más su propio cuerpo. Sintió cuando las manos de una mujer lo sacaron a flote y no tuvo necesidad de mirar de quien se trataba. Su cabello negro quedo flotando alrededor de él, y esto lo hizo sonreír.

—Ya te debo dos— dijo con la respiración agitada, y una sonrisa delineando su rostro.

—Dilo cuando salgamos de aquí— fue su único comentario. Ella intentó nadar hasta una rama alta de árbol, para ponerse a salvo.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?— le preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron sobre la gruesa rama.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó, concentrada en soltar las amarras de las muñecas y rodillas del ojiazul

—Manejas el agua a tu antojo ¿tienes poderes? ¿Eres miembro del sacerdocio?

—Era miembro de los sacerdotes, pero me retire hace un año

— ¿Por qué? ¡Sí tienes poderes increíbles!

—Gracias— ella agachó levemente la mirada apenada por el cumplido –Me alagas, pero no deseo volver a ese lugar.

— ¿A qué lugar? Disculpa, no te he preguntado tú nombre— ella sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Me llamó Tommy— sonrió.

— ¿Tommy? Es un nombre extraño. —El agua comenzó a bajar y las flores, el pasto y los arboles se vieron refrescados por el riego recibido.

—Eriol…. ¿A dónde te diriges?

—Voy a Yami, a salvar a dos personas— Eriol asintió y observó el gran espació que los separaba del piso.

—Es hora de bajar. Debo irme en este momento, voy viajando con cuatro compañeros y necesito volver a encontrarme con ellos—.

— ¿Dónde se encontraran?

—En Yami— Eriol le sonrió y se acercó para afirmarla de la cintura –Déjame ayudarte a bajar. — y sin esperar respuesta de ella, saltó. Tommy dio un pequeño gritó que hizo sonreír al joven sacerdote. Cuando llegó al piso, sus piernas cedieron y cayó hincado. Su cuerpo en general estaba debilitado, necesitaba comer, descansar y olvidarse de todo lo que le pasaba, pero en aquellas circunstancias era muy difícil. Eriol la dejó sentada en el piso, pero ella en vez de quedarse, se levantó y lo afirmó de la mano para que él se levantara.

—Te acompañare a Yami, ¿Te parece?

—Sería una buena idea, es bueno tener una compañera.

—Sí, creo que lo necesitas. Cada vez que nos vemos te encuentras en peligro.

—Tienes mucha razón—. Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla. Eriol se detuvo y se quitó el zapato que le quedaba y el calcetín para caminar descalzo, igual que su compañera.

—Es mucho más cómodo ¿No lo crees?— sonrió, apuntando sus pies descalzos.

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde vives? Eriol.

—Vivo en el castillo de Light, soy el pilar del fuego.

—Pero…— Tommy lo delineó con su mirada y se quedo observando fijamente sus ojos, hasta verse reflejado en ellos. —…Tu pareces de Tiara, por un momento pensé que eras.

—Soy de Tiara, pero renuncie a mis derechos y deberes como residente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tuve un problema con alguien— fue su corta respuesta. Odiaba hablar del tema, pero Tommy pareció no importarle las distintas muecas que había hecho; ella siguió preguntando.

— ¿Con la reina?

— ¡No!— Sonrió con tristeza—Sí hubiera sido con ella hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo, pero…— El canto de un pájaro en el cielo hizo que ambos levantaran la vista. Tommy vio una hermosa ave de color blanco y con una cola tan larga y fina que parecía una manta. Eriol sonrió, y silbó despacio para captar la atención del animal. El ave descendió como si fuera un ángel alzando sus alas y estacionando sus patas en el brazo de Eriol quien le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un gatito. –Tommy, te presento a Zi, es el ave de uno de mis seguidores.

— ¿Puedo tomarla?

—Es muy arisca. Cuidado puede picotearte—. Ella rió, y alzó sus manos hacía el ave. Está esperó a que sus ojos reflejaran el rostro de la amatista, y se apoyó en su mano. El peso del ave era más o menos la de un kilo, pero supo sostenerla bien. El ave se quedo quieta cuando la chica la tomó, y le acarició la cabeza y el lomo.

—Estas muy linda, Zi.

—Cierto, es una belleza. No creo que haya otra como ella.

—Tu dueño es una persona muy buena ¿verdad? él debe amarte mucho.

—En efecto, Xing Ke la adora—Eriol se quitó un listón de su ropa y lo amarró en la pata del ave. –Ve linda, llévaselo a los demás y diles que todo está bien—. El ave emprendió su vuelo. Mientras los sobrevolaba volvió a reflejar en sus ojos el bello rostro de Tommy.

Sakura sonrió cuando llegaron a Italy, era una ciudad más bella, llena de casas coloniales, con enormes jardines floreados, y amplias terrazas decorados con figuras de animales sagrados tallados en madera.

Shaoran se dirigió primero hasta un negocio, pero cuando entró la mujer que lo atendía lo observo con desdén.

—No se aceptan viajeros en este negocio.

— ¿Perdón?

—Fuera de aquí— les dijo, afirmando al joven de un brazo, y empujándolo hasta la salida.

— ¿Usted no sabe quién soy yo?— dijo la voz de Sakura detrás de Shaoran. El joven volteó su mirada hasta la princesa, y negó con la cabeza. Era mejor pasar desapercibido para los hombres de Naga.

—Ya nos vamos, señora— le informó. Giró sobre sus talones, y salió del lugar sin voltear a mirarla. Sakura iba delante de él indignada por el comportamiento de la mujer.

—Nunca me he sentido tan mal— le dijo Sakura a Shaoran cuando salían de la ciudad. –Encuentro que esta es una ciudad horrible.

—Lo es—. Los dos montaron sus caballos y se retiraron al galope.

—Quizás hoy debamos comer pescado— dijo Shaoran frente a un lago del río que cruzaba Tiara. Los caballos comían un poco del pasto de alrededor, mientras él se quitaba la ropa para poder nadar con más tranquilidad. Iban a la mitad, entre Italy y Yami. Sakura estaba sentada armando una pequeña fogata, pero él la detuvo antes de que ella la encendiera. –Espérame a que yo llegue— le tomó los hombros con sus manos, y la acercó a él —no me gustaría qué por la fogata encontraran nuestra posición. Sakura asintió y de repente cayó en la cuenta que él mantenía su pecho semidesnudo. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas e intentó evitar su mirada. –Quédate aquí, Sakura. Cuida mi espada.

—Está bien— respondió ella. Shaoran tomó la espada que sobresaltaba de las demás prendas de vestir, y se la entrego. Ella se sentó en una roca en donde se formaba una pequeña poza de agua. –Estaré aquí.

—Bien. Entonces, si algo pasa te esconderás, incluso…

—…puedo tirarme al agua a buscarte, pero no dejar tu espada.

—Es lo único que tengo para protegerla—te –se corrigió. Sakura asintió. Con una leve sonrisa de felicidad. Él intentaba hablarle como un igual, olvidando su rango y su posición, y eso la hacía feliz. –No se mueva de aquí—

—Ya lo sé, Shaoran—. El chico asintió y encaminó sus pasos hasta el lago. El agua era clara y refrescante. De un azul tan claro que se matizaba con colores verdes. Podía ver con claridad sus pies aun cuando el agua llegaba a su cintura. Volteó a ver una vez más a la princesa que se levantaba de la piedra, y alzaba sus manos para despedirlo. Ella, como una niña obediente, abrazó la espada y se quedó en su posición. Shaoran sonrió, tomó aire, y se sumergió en el lago. Debía pescar, por lo menos cuatro peces para que los dos recuperaran fuerzas. Podía asarlos junto a una fogata, y beber un poco de jugo que pudo conseguir en la ciudad de Italy. Horrible ciudad, por cierto. Discriminadora y derrochadora. Fue gracias a una mujer que vio lo que pasaba en el restaurante que pudieron conseguir llenar sus cantimploras con un natural jugo de manzana.

Shaoran se movió con gracias en el agua, alzó la red que había llevado para casos de emergencia como ese, e intentó atrapar a su primera presa, pero el hábil animal se volteó, y se alejo rápidamente.

Hizo una mueca e intentó nuevamente, pero falló. Salió a la superficie, y observó la orilla donde había dejado a Sakura, ella estaba en el mismo lugar: sentada en una piedra bajo la sombra de un árbol y afirmando su espada. Volvió a sumergirse.

El plan de la red no funcionaba muy bien, así que utilizó el segundo. Se dirigió hasta el fondo y se quedó a la deriva con la red semi abierta. No faltaba el curioso pez que se acercara a él y, sin desearlo, se metiera en "la boca del lobo".

Shaoran observó a su nueva presa, un pez grande y jugoso que desearía ser comido— o eso decía su estomago. El gran animal marino se acercó hasta él, y pasó a su lado. Con un cuidado único movió su mano para dirigirla hasta el animal, pero este se corrió. Shaoran perdió la paciencia. Comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo para seguirlo. Salió a tomar aire y ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Sakura. Se sumergió, y siguió la ruta que el animal había dejado en el agua.

No tardo demasiado en perderlo, y quedarse sin nada. Estaba hambriento y cansado, y no deseaba pasarse todo el día pescando una miserable trucha.

Siguió nadando con tranquilidad y se detuvo a ver sobre una roca donde se mantenían ocultos unos pececitos de colores. Obviamente, no iba a dañarlos, no era necesario. Con esas lindas criaturas no llenaría ni la tripita más pequeña de Sakura. Siguió en su caminó saliendo de vez en cuando a ver si Sakura estaba bien, y en efecto, la chica se mojaba los pies en el agua.

—"Estoy comenzando a impacientarme"— pensó. Ese trabajo de atrapar peces siempre se lo dejaba a Yamazaki, el chico era como un tiburón. Vio una luz fuerte en el fondo, donde diferentes criaturas marinas se acercaban. Ese animal floreciente podía ser un depredador, debía ser cuidadoso ya que por la cantidad de luz que emanaba tendría que ser de gran tamaño, pero a la vez era suertudo. La luz atraía a la mayoría de los peces que estaban a su alrededor y los dejaba mansitos. Descendió por el costado, entre las algas y rocas, y se acercó como si fuera uno de los animales. Se quedo quieto, elevando sólo sus manos con la red y atrapó de un solo movimiento a tres peces bien gorditos. Sonrió y se relajó, ya tenía cena, desvió su atención de la red y observó la fuerte luz materializada en algo semitransparente de color blanco. Era como cristal. Puso sus manos sobre la materia y la delineó con los dedos. En efecto, era cristal: claro y luminoso. Lo rodeó con cuidado procurando no encontrarse con alguna sorpresa, y vio hilos flotaban en el interior. Se impulso hacía la superficie para verlo desde otra perspectiva, y se sobresalto tanto que el aire que estaba en sus pulmones se fue de un solo soplido. Salió con rapidez a la superficie aterrado de lo que acababa de ver. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que Sakura no estaba en el lugar indicado y que sus ropas estaban tiradas donde las había dejado. Nadó con rapidez hasta la orilla, buscándola con la mirada.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó desesperado — ¡Sakura!— salió del agua chorreando. La ropa se le pegó al cuerpo al igual que los mechones que caían sobre el rostro. — ¡Sakura!

— ¡Ya voy!— gritó la chica caminando hasta él con unas ramitas en los brazos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Buscaba algunas ramas para prender la fogata.

— ¡Te dije que no te movieras de ahí!— apuntó con rabia la piedra.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó apenada, bajando la mirada, y utilizando sus fuerzas para no llorar.

— ¡No vuelvas a desobedecerme!— la retó él, con los puños apretados.

—Lo siento— volvió a susurrar.

— ¡¿Qué hubiera hecho si te pasa algo? ¡Tú eres mi todo!— soltó más relajado, y soltando la red –Pensé… y temí lo peor— dicho eso, ella levantó la cabeza hacía él, y lo observó con ternura.

—Shaoran.

—Por favor, nunca más vuelvas a hacerme pasar por este susto— la abrazó olvidando por completo las ramas que ella sostenía en sus manos. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejo abrazar por el cuerpo semidesnudo, húmedo y frio de su tierno amor.

— ¿Había una tumba?— preguntó Sakura tomando con cuidado la varilla que había usado para perforar a su pescado, el cual se cocinaba junto al fuego.

—Sí. Primero pensé que era un animal que usaba un tipo de camuflaje, — Shaoran quitó la varilla del lado del fuego, y se la entregó —…pero cuando me acerque vi que era cristal, como una gran caja de vidrió, un ataúd—

— ¿Y que había adentró?

—Una persona, una mujer—. Sakura se sobresaltó, y lo miró a los ojos. Shaoran no lucia divertido, él hablaba en serio con referente a la mujer en el fondo del lago.

— ¿Estará muerta?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Pienso que sí, no sé porque estará ahí, quizás sea un tipo de sepultura de este país—.

—Nunca escuche algo similar. —Shaoran mordió su pescado: la carne era suave y blanca, y esparcía un delicioso aroma; claro que estaría mejor si tuvieran un poco de sal.

—Quizás no es algo normal; Uno siempre lee sobre las personas normales, me refiero a los aldeanos que son enterrados en sepulturas de maderas en el valle de Hades, pero nunca sobre personas importantes. Quizás ella era alguien importante o quizás decidieron darle una sepultura diferente.

—Pero es muy extraño.

—En Light se deja a los difuntos en una lapida que es quemada hasta las cenizas. Quizás para nosotros es normal, pero para la gente de Tiara eso es muy extraño.

— ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó Sakura. Shaoran observó las manos de ella que se mantenían sobre su regazo; siquiera había probado su comida.

— ¿Qué haremos con qué?

—Con ella. No podemos dejarla en ese lugar.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Lo que no debemos hacer es sacarla de ahí. Eso sería una deshonra para su familia.

—Pero Shaoran.

—Nada de peros— negó él y frunció el ceño –Ahora come tu comida, mira que mucho me costó atraparla— sonrió feliz. Sakura iba a protestar pero él levantó una ceja y negó –No quiero quejas, señorita. A nadie le gustaría que desenterraran a sus difuntos. Ahora, come. No quiero que nos quedemos sin fuerzas cuando más lo necesitemos.

Xing Ke salió al encuentro de su hermosa Zi cuando la escuchó atravesar el cielo con su canto. Desde la torre más alta del castillo podía obtener una hermosa vista de la ciudad y de sus alrededores. Además esa parte era perfecta para recoger a su amiga con las noticias que le traía. El pelinegro dejó que el ave se posara en su mano y le acarició la cabeza como recompensa con su buen comportamiento. Bajó la vista con lentitud hasta la pata del pájaro y notó el listón azul que se encontraba amarrado.

—Así que están bien—. Desenredo el listón y lo apretó en su mano. Su dicha iba en aumento con cada segundo que admiraba la prenda. Posó su mano nuevamente sobre la cabeza de su compañera y visiones rápidas, como imágenes, aparecieron. Una tras otra fueron llegando hasta su menté como si acabara de verlas. Observó al sacerdote, un poco demacrado; quitándose la cinta; entregándole el ave a una chica; el rostro de Eriol cuando hablaba con aquella chica; como Zi sobrevolaba el bosque y observaba el rostro de aquella mujer.

Se apoyo aturdido por la visión y dejó de preocuparse por el bienestar del pajaro en su mano. Este se alejó, y se posó sobre el borde de la baranda observando a Xing Ke tambalearse de una lado a otro.

—"Primera vez que tengo una visión tocando a Zi"— se dijo a sí mismo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quedo apoyado en la pared de ladrillos. –Es imposible… no puede ser ella.

Continuara…


	6. Castillo

Lamento la demora, y creo que este mes, me tardaré más con los otros fic. (Con Novela)  
Pero estoy con unas maratones de Anime que no me dejan respirar.  
Así que por mientras...

* * *

— ¿Mi hija?— preguntó Sonomi cuando Xing Ke la llevaba hasta su alcoba. Xing Ke asintió.

—Sí, su hija ¿Usted decidió que fuera pilar?— volvió a preguntar. Sonomi mantuvo unos momentos el silencio, meditando sobre aquella pregunta. Era cierto, en qué momento pensó o tuvo la idea de que Tomoyo fuera un pilar ¿Cómo surgieron los hechos hasta llegar a eso?

—No, ahora que lo mencionas, fue el actual pilar de fuego quien dio la idea de ello.

— ¿Y en que le convendría a él de que las cosas se hicieran así?—

—Xing Ke, tú conoces nuestras descendencia y legado, sabes que a diferencia de Light, Tiara no tienes muchas personas que contengan poderes mágicos. Las únicas personas que tienen esa clase de poderes son los tres pilares, contando a Eriol y a ti; No conocemos a otras personas. Si Clow nos sugirió que Tomoyo fuera postulante a pilar, entonces debió ver algo en ella, un poder que le ayudaría a poseer el elemento.

—Entiendo. Sólo me preguntaba si era realmente por eso.

—Cuando él dijo que Tomoyo postularía no pude pensarlo demasiado. El país entero necesitaba protección y yo… tenía que dar el sí, para que Tomoyo…— La mirada de Sonomi entristeció –Nunca le pregunte si deseaba serlo, si ella estaba dispuesta a llevar semejante carga sobre sus hombros.

—Pienso que la princesa si lo deseaba, de alguna manera, aunque fuera un poco. Cada uno de nosotros estamos dispuestos a sacrificar la vida por el pueblo.

— ¿Conociste a Tomoyo, Xing Ke?— el joven alzó su mirada sobre la mujer, y luego cerró los ojos por unos momentos al recordar a la bella princesa sonriéndole. Volvió su vista sobre la reina y asintió con cuidado.

—Sí, tuve ese placer.

— ¿Cuándo la conociste?

—Fue hace… un año.

**El final del viaje **

Capítulo 6

**Castillo**

Tommy y Eriol continuaron caminando por el lado del río. No se toparon con ningún hombre Naga en todo el trayecto. Tommy no hablaba mucho de sí, y Eriol temía preguntar cosas que invadieran su intimidad. Además, estaba nervioso, no podía evitar mirarla de soslayo. Ella era muy linda, tenía unos grandes ojos de un color oscuro, amatista, y su cabello largo como si fueran hilos de seda. Su rostro era de finas facciones alargadas con sus labios un poco pálidos.

— ¿Tienes novia, Eriol?— preguntó ella de repente y él salió del trance de admirarla para volver a su realidad.

—Tenía una, — recordó con tristeza —pero ella… murió—. Respondió secamente, con odio al nombrar el desenlace de su relación.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes; tú no la mataste, no debes sentirte culpable

—Lo sé, pero es tocar un tema muy doloroso para ti. Se te nota en la mirada.

—Sí. Es algo doloroso cada vez que pienso en ella; más cuando no debía pasar. Kaho nunca debió estar en ese lugar, pero alguien la llevó a una trampa.

— ¿La llevó a una trampa?

—Fue asesinada— las últimas palabras de Eriol fueron escupidas con rabia, sus músculos se tensaron al momento de decir "asesinada" y su mirada se torno airada. Tommy no quiso volver a preguntar, no quería ver aquella expresión más destacada en la mirada de ese joven. Se quedo en silencio a esperar. —Pero ya que tocaste el tema— Tommy se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y eso que él todavía no había preguntado. Rió a carcajadas por su pudor, y se detuvo para afirmarse el estomago que llegaba a dolerle. –Dios, hacía años que no me reía así. ¡No puedes ser tan pudorosa!—

—Así soy yo— dijo apenada. –No te burles, por favor.

—Lo lamento, es que ni siquiera sabes que voy a preguntarte y ya estás tan ruborizada, pareces un tomate.

— ¡Eriol!— protesto como una niña. –deja de burlarte.

—Bien, Ok. — Los dos siguieron caminado, pero él no podía deshacerse de esa burlona sonrisa — ¿Y él es un buen chico?

—Sí, lo es.

— ¿Y … dónde está?— Eriol se detuvo, y la observo interrogante –Ahora que lo pienso ¿Tu no deberías venir conmigo? Estas entrando en un terreno peligroso y no quiero que salgas herida.

—Tranquilo, Eriol. Creo que yo puedo cuidarme mejor de lo que tú puedes cuidarte a ti.

Eriol rió con sarcasmo al darse cuenta que eso era cierto –Si yo fuera tu novio no dejaría que tú te alejaras así como así.

Tommy se detuvo, y observó la arenilla del camino —Él se ha ido— comentó en voz baja.

— ¿Está vivo?

—Sí, pero se marchó a otro país.

— ¿Pero volverá?

—No lo sé—

—Y tú…—

—Esperaré— Tommy levantó su mirada hacía el camino y sonrió –Hasta que él regrese.

—Lo amas mucho—. Ella no respondió, pero su amplia sonrisa le dio a entender a Eriol que lo amaba con locura y eso lo hizo sentirse celoso; Deseaba que en alguna parte alguien lo esperara.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por los cascos de caballos y hombres que se acercaban. El cuerpo de Eriol reaccionó por inercia. Le tomó una mano a Tomoyo y se impulsó hacía unos matorrales. No pudo controlar la posición en la que iban a caer, y eso lo agradeció. Su rostro quedo cerca del pecho de Tommy, quien se ruborizo hasta los límites. La posición era algo incomoda, pero segura. Los dos quedaban bien ocultos de los ojos de cualquier persona que se atreviera a acercarse a ellos. Eriol levantó la mirada del pecho hasta el cuello y el rostro, pero más que cualquier parte llamativa de la chica, su cuello tomó una gran atracción. Tommy tenía unas grandes marcas bajo la barbilla y la parte alta del cuello. Como si alguien la hubiese afirmado con su mano con fuerza. No quiso preguntar porque podrían escucharlos, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Sentí un ruido— dijo uno de los soldados acercándose a pie. Eriol agachó la mirada, y susurró un rápido y simple conjuro para desviar la atención del soldado y movilizarlo en otra dirección. De inmediato este volvió al campamento perdiéndose en la distancia.

—Estuvo cerca— comentó Tommy, alzando sus ojos amatistas sobre los zafiros de Eriol. No supo porque, pero aquella mirada hizo que Eriol sintiera una profunda nostalgia. Se levantó con cuidado; percatándose de que nadie estuviera cerca y vio cuando Tommy se sentaba en el césped.

—Creo que más que cerca—. Eriol gateó por el costado de los matorrales para acercarse hasta un árbol de grueso tronco, en donde pudo sentarse sin sentirse acorralado. Tommy lo siguió con cuidado y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó mirando un poza de agua cerca de ellos.

—Creo que debemos esperar. Mis amigos llegaran en cualquier omento, se supone que debemos encontrarnos cerca de aquí.

— ¿Dónde están esas personas atrapadas?

—No lo sé con certeza, pero dentro del castillo—. Tommy asintió, y jugó con una rama que extrajo del cabello de Eriol. El ojiazul se ruborizo, no entendía porque su comportamiento infantil cuando él ya tenía los conocimientos previos de una relación. De alguna manera, Tommy lo hacía regresar en el tiempo… en el momento en que se enamoró por primera vez. Que lastima que las cosas hubieran terminado tan mal.

—Tommy, disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Quién te lastimó?

— ¿A mí?— preguntó ella sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Sí. Tu cuello, parecen magulladuras. ¿Alguien te golpeó?— preguntó seriamente observando la marca del cuello de la nívea. — ¿Qué pasó? Si se puede preguntar—. Tommy negó con la cabeza. —Si alguien te hizo eso, pagará, te lo prometo.

—Te creo, Eriol. — Interrumpió.

—Si vez que alguien te lastima, tú no te preocupes por nada, solo corre lo más fuerte que puedas.

—Sí, gracias, lo tendré en mente.

—Nadie jamás debe tocarte ¿Entiendes? Si necesitas ayuda puedes confiar en mí, y hare lo que sea para ayudarte— alzó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica y sintió la frialdad de su piel. ¿Tienes frio?

—No. Estoy bien.

— ¿De verdad?— volvió a preguntar sin dejar de acariciar su rostro. Ella asintió con lentitud, y por algún motivo Eriol tuvo un impulso de besarla. No supo en qué momento se acercaba a su rostro e intentaba juntar sus labios, pero ella movió su rostro y sólo recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte del ojiazul. –Lo siento— se disculpó, ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

—No tiene importancia. — Y luego de eso, caminaron un par de metros en silencio. La tensión que había entre ambos no permitía que ninguno dijera alguna palabra. Fue Tommy la que rompió el silencio con un tema que no agrado al muchacho —Si por algún motivo nos separamos, tú sólo preocúpate por tu bienestar, Yo estaré bien— Eriol se sobresaltó. Lo último que deseaba era separarse de ella, pero era inevitable. Dudó, su condición de pilar, hombre y protector, le impidió estar de acuerdo con aquel comentario.

—Está bien— respondió al fin –Pero ten mucho cuidado, me odiaría si algo te llega a pasar. Nos encontraremos nuevamente—

—Lo haremos, es una promesa. Además, tú eres él que más me preocupa, cada vez que nos encontramos estás en peligro y siempre termino salvándote.

—No soy un compañero confiable— se lamentó Eriol, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Al contrario, creo que lo eres—. Respondió ella, con seriedad. –Espero que puedas rescatar a las personas que están dentro del castillo.

— ¡**Tú**!— gritó uno de los soldados que corrían hasta ellos. Ambos levantaron la vista, y los vieron correr con sus espadas en las manos. Los dos giraron sus tobillos y comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria. Eriol percibía la presencia de Tommy cerca de sí pero, de un momento a otro, la perdió. Volteó con la mirada a ver si estaba, y chocó contra la rama de un árbol que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, y caer por una cuesta de pasto y matorrales. Cuando llegó abajo escuchó los gritos de los soldados que bajaban hasta él. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles se levantó, y continuó corriendo. Su idea era alejarlos del castillo y noquearlos para quitarle sus ropas, y disfrazarse de ellos, de esa manera no despertaría tantas sospechas, aunque los rasgos de los habitantes de Naga eran un tanto diferentes a los de Tiara.

Eriol se detuvo en medio del camino atestado de arboles y zonas verdes, y se volteó a mirarlos esperando que aparecieran. Cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante cerca, levantó una mano para crear una barrera, pero una pantera negra y gigante le cayó encima a uno de los soldados dejándolo aturdido. Eriol se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. La espada de un hombre golpeó la cabeza de otro de los soldados y así fueron terminando con los cinco que iban en persecución del oji azul.

— ¡Eriol!— gritó Sakura llegando a su encuentro. Se apeó del caballo y lo abrazó con fuerzas. –Qué bueno que estás bien.

—Sakura— susurró desconcertado por su inesperada llegada.

—Justo a tiempo ¿No?— bromeó Shaoran, alcanzando su caballo para sacar una de las cuerdas.

—Sí, creo que sí—. La pantera dejó de pisar a los soldados tirados en el césped, y se acercó al grupo. Nakuru se hallaba sobre su caballo observando la escena con una sonrisa.

—Veo que finalmente todos nos hemos reunido en el mejor lugar.

—Nakuru ¿Están bien?

—Sí. No hemos tenido ningún contratiempo en todo el camino—. Eriol asintió feliz, y acarició el cabello de la pequeña Sakura con deleite.

— ¿Y ustedes?

—Bien, también—

—Es hora de irnos— dijo Spinel regresando a su verdadera forma de gato negro. —En este sector pueden haber más soldados.

—El castillo está rodeado de soldados y sacerdotes. Han hecho su campamento fuera de las entradas.

—No importa— asintió Nakuru –Eso quiere decir que no han podido romper las barreras del castillo—. Nakuru le entregó las riendas del caballo que correspondía a Eriol y sonrió – vámonos, estamos muy cerca del lugar.

— ¿Qué lugar?

—El lugar del cual el pilar del agua salía del castillo.

Sakura entró en la oscura cueva con terror. No le daba miedo la oscuridad, pero sí los fantasmas que salían de las cuevas (según le decía su hermano mayor).

—No tengas miedo— le dijo Shaoran con voz calmada y le apretó la mano. Eriol no pudo evitar observar aquel acto de afecto, y sonrió para sí. Por lo menos algo bueno había resultado en el viaje; sin contar que él había conocido a una encantadora joven que esperaba estuviese bien.

— ¿Por qué hemos venido a este lugar, Nakuru?— preguntó el soldado, sin dejar de tomarle la mano a la encantadora pilar. La chica apretó su mano cuando sintió que una sombra se formaba a su alrededor y casi no podía ver el camino. En la oscuridad sintió los pasos de sus compañeros e intentó no resbalar y ser el estorbo del grupo.

—En el fondo de la cueva— comenzó a decir Nakuru y sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes provocando un eco —…existe un lago natural que se alimenta directamente del lago Edo, el agua con la que Tiara se abastece.

— ¿Esté lago tiene conexión con el rio Edo?— preguntó Eriol, creando una llama en su mano que alumbró el camino. Sakura se sintió aliviada, y sonrió al ver que Eriol le sonreía también. –"Lo hacía por ella"— pensó, —"había prendido esa pequeña llama para alumbrar su camino".

—Sí— asintió Nakuru feliz. — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Creo que sí— respondió el ojiazul, observando el agua brillante en el fondo de la cueva.

—Que bien— asintió Shaoran con ironía –Porque nosotros no.

—Te explico— dijo Eriol, y cuidó sus pasos entre las piedras –El lago de Edo, como dijo Nakuru, es la principal reserva de agua de Tiara, es un rio sagrado y abastece el templo subterráneo de los pilares que se encuentra dentro del castillo de Tiara.

—Comprendo— asintió Shaoran.

—Creo que soy un poco lenta— comentó Sakura con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. –No logro comprender.

—Quiere decir, Sakura, — explicó el castaño soldado –Que sí el río Edo abastece esta cueva y el castillo Tiara donde están los pilares, tiene que haber una forma de entrar al castigo por el conducto por el cual pasa el agua.

—Eso es excelente.

—Suena genial— agregó Shaoran –pero… debe ser muy difícil encontrar el camino hasta el templo. Además es casi imposible poder aguantar la respiración por tanto rato, si pensamos que el camino hasta el castillo es aproximadamente diez a quien minutos, ¿Cuánto creen que nos tardaremos en llegar hasta el templo? No me gusta ser negativo, pero así moriremos antes de llegar.

—Shaoran tiene razón— concordó Sakura, observando la traslucida agua que brillaba como las estrellas del cielo en la noche, dando una luz a la cueva. Eriol deshizo la llama mientras se detenía frente al lago.

—Brilla— comentó Eriol. –El agua brilla.

— ¡Es cierto!— coincidió Sakura — ¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene una entrada de luz en alguna parte— Explico Nakuru con calma –El agua del templo está conectada con la cueva. Sé que parece difícil, pero el castillo de Tiara está construido bajo tierra, la mayor parte de las cámaras se encuentran bajo la superficie, es un lugar de refugio tanto para los aldeanos, como para los residentes; en este momento sólo deben quedar los pilares dentro del templo, ya que la reina huyo antes de que Yami fuera invadida.

—La parte del castillo está construida hacía esta cueva. Es una vía de escape— Spinel se movió, y tocó el agua. –Está muy helada.

—Se acerca el Black Moon— Nakuru tocó el agua, y sus dedos llegaron a dolerle por el frio. –Hay que darse prisa.

— ¡Espera!— se antepuso Shaoran a la chica –No esperaras que nos quedemos con esa explicación. –No dejaré que la princesa y el sacerdote entren al agua sin saber si morirán ahogados o no.

—No lo harán. El castillo está construido hasta este lado. El templo esta cerca, además hay partes del camino en el que uno puede salir a la superficie.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí. Ya he recorrido este camino unas veces, el pilar del agua me lo enseño.

— ¿Cómo se llama el pilar del agua?

—Tomoyo Daidouji Amamiya—. Respondió Nakuru y se acercó hasta la orilla para quitarse la capa y tirarla a un lado. –Vamos, debemos darnos prisa.

— ¿Daidouji? Es la hija de— iba a pregunta el ojiazul, pero la reacción de Shaoran lo desconcertó. El soldado no iba a entrar al agua y menos permitir que la princesa lo hiciera.

—Hay que hacerlo, Shaoran, — indicó Eriol, quitándose la capa y la túnica que llevaba encima –No hemos venido hasta aquí para nada.

—Tienen razón— Sakura se despojó de su túnica, y observó como Shaoran la miraba. Era obvio, no iba a desnudarse frente a él, pero… debía quedarse con ropas ligeras, lo peor del caso es que toda su ropa era de color… blanco.

—Lo siento— dijo Shaoran al no poder quitarle la vista de encima. Nakuru no prestó atención a semejante acto de romance. Estaba demasiado absorta en lo que vendría ahora para preocuparse de nimiedades. Observó que Spinel se mantenía de pie junto a una roca observando un rincón que se hallaba en la oscuridad. Su mirada estaba perdida y no se movía, como si al hacerlo algo saltara sobre él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Spinel?

—Ahí— apuntó con su garra pequeña de gato –Hay algo— Nakuru y Eriol se movilizaron de inmediato hasta el lugar, mientras Sakura y Shaoran retrocedían. No querían encontrarse con nada que los retrasara. Eriol creó una llama, y alumbró el objeto. Cuando Nakuru lo vio asintió aliviada.

—Es sólo un bolso— les informó y los otros asintieron tranquilos. –Yo lo conozco— lo tomó y vio como uno que otro bicho corría despavorido. Lo observó con tranquilidad, y lo abrió. Estaba mohoso y sucio, y dentro contenía telas y zapatos. Lo dio vuelta sobre el piso, y tomó una prenda que fue tomando forma mientras ella la levantaba.

— ¿Un vestido?—

—De mi ama, de Tomoyo ¿Por qué está aquí?—.

—Nakuru, luego veremos eso— interrumpió Spinel. Nakuru dejó las cosas a un lado, y observó a los chicos que sólo llevaban encima su pantalón largo de color blanco.

—Bien. Lo más difícil viene ahora. Nos separaremos en dos grupos, primero irán Spinel y Shaoran para cerciorare de que nadie esté dentro del templo. Luego lo seguiremos nosotros tres: Sakura, Eriol y yo, y cuando estemos adentró los dos pilares romperán la barrera.

—Los poderes de Clow son muy poderosos— advirtió Spinel con altivez.

—Aun así— interrumpió Nakuru –Clow es solo un pilar y ustedes podrán contra sus poderes mágicos.

— ¿Qué necesitas, exactamente, que hagamos?— preguntó Eriol ya molesto por tantas vueltas que le daba la joven.

—Deben romper las barreras que Clow tiene sobre el castillo, pero cuando eso suceda los soldados, sacerdotes y demás de Naga entraran en el castillo. En el templo deben andar espíritus, eviten tocarlos, dentro del agua no podrán alcanzarlos.

—Cuando la barrera se rompa tendremos poco tiempo para escapar.

—Yo no puedo ayudarlos, así que tendremos que huir deprisa hacía Light con Clow y Tomoyo, como vengan.

— ¿Por qué no intentaron escapar con ellos cuando fueron atacados?— la pregunta de Sakura hizo que los otros dos jóvenes meditaran la respuesta. Nakuru y Spinel nunca había dicho la razón.

—Porque el pilar del agua, ósea la princesa Tomoyo, estaba herida, se supone que en este momento el agua debió purificar su cuerpo y esté debe resistir el viaje.

—Pero ella ha perdido energía, tú misma eres la pruebo de ello.

—Sí, lo soy—. Nakuru asintió con tristeza –pero aun así, aun cuando deba arrastrarme como humana, y sacarla de ese lugar; la salvare— sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción y las lágrimas fluyeron con rapidez.

—Tranquila, Nakuru, si te ayudaremos— agregó Sakura acercándose a ella, y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la guardiana.

—Bien— se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, y terminó de quitarse su vestido, quedando en una camisola negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Shaoran y Spinel fueron los primeros en tocar el agua, el muchacho sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda hasta su cuello y le daba una pequeña sacudida a su cuerpo.

—Está muy helada— concluyó, avanzando más y más hasta la parte más profunda.

—Spinel, debes seguir derecho hasta la primera abertura, luego derecho y a la izquierda y llegaras a la cabina principal del templo, entrando desde el fondo.

—Bien—. Shaoran tomó aire y se sumergió guiado por Spinel que nadaba velozmente.

—Esperaremos unos minutos hasta seguirlos—. Los dos residentes de Light asintieron.

Nakuru no pudo evitar observar el semblante preocupado de Eriol. Él era el hijo de Clow, y mantenía una distancia con el pueblo de Tiara, pero aun así, había aceptado participar en aquella misión poniendo en riesgo su vida.

— ¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Nakuru sin importarle que se entrometiera más de la cuenta.

— ¿Debo responder a eso?— preguntó con una mueca.

—Es tu decisión. — Sakura se mantuvo en silencio.

—Me tope con unos soldados de Naga en el camino, ellos perseguían a Clow.

— ¿A Clow? ¿Y por qué? Clow no ha hecho nada por lo que Naga lo deba perseguir. Él ni siquiera ha salido de Tiara.

—No lo sé, pero eran capaces de hasta matarme si no les decía donde estaba Clow.

— ¿Por supuesto, tú no les dijiste donde estaba?— se alteró Nakuru.

—No. ni siquiera sabía si estaba aquí.

—Eriol…— Sakura interrumpió la conversación, que ya comenzaba a enardecer a la chica. — ¿Por qué te uniste a Light? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió que te hizo ir con nosotros?

—No quiero comentar eso, Sakura. Disculpa por favor—. El silencio se hizo presente, una vez más. –Cuando salvemos a los pilares volveremos a casa, y no creo que vuelva a convertirme en pilar.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?— el rostro de Sakura se inundó por una profunda tristeza que la hizo derramar lagrimas de inmediato. –Ya no estarás con nosotros.

—No lo sé, debo pensarlo mucho, pero no deseo volver a inmiscuirme en los asuntos políticos de Tiara y Naga, y siendo pilar de Light siempre estaremos en el medio del conflicto—.

—Cuando lleguemos a Light, su rey y mi reina discutirán muy profundamente el tema de Naga, así que no creo que haya otra confrontación, Eriol. Quizás debas seguir siendo pilar en Light, porque creo que es el único lugar donde realmente eres tú—. Nakuru observó el agua y asintió. –Es hora— los otros dos jóvenes se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta el fondo. Sakura se quejaba por la baja temperatura y Eriol intentaba ser fuerte. –No se separen.

—Sí.

—Vamos— los tres aspiraron con fuerza, y se sumergieron en el agua.

Continuara…

* * *

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Son muy gratificantes para mi .


	7. Templo

**El final del viaje**

Capitulo 7

**Templo**

Eriol sintió una punzada en la cabeza; más exacto, en la sien. El agua estaba completamente helada y muy tranquila. Sabía que en el Black Moon el agua se colocaba tan helada hasta el punto de congelarse y que duraba cerca de doce horas en ese estado, por eso había que salir del río antes de que este llegara a ese punto, sino, no sólo los sacerdotes de Tiara morirían, sino también ellos. Nadó cerca de la superficie, y pudo notar el lugar donde podría salir a respirar; Sakura iba delante de él y lo sintió cuando él le tomó la mano, y la sacó a la superficie.

—¿Cómo vas?— le preguntó exhausto.

—Muy cansada— susurró –tengo frio.

—Igual yo.

—Dense prisa. No nos queda mucho tiempo—. Los dos tomaron bocanadas de aire y volvieron a sumergirse. Dos veces más salieron a la superficie y luego pasaron por un pequeño espacio. Sakura tuvo miedo, el lugar era tan angosto que temió quedarse atrapada, pero eso no sucedió, pasó tranquilamente.

Al otro lado todo era diferente, bajo la superficie había pilares destruidos y el templo casi sepultado en el fondo. Eriol afirmó a Sakura del brazo y los dos salieron juntos de la superficie. En cuanto se hubo en la superficie, Shaoran tomó a Sakura y la sacó del agua con un solo movimiento. No había espíritus dando vuelta, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

—Se han ido— dijo Nakuru saliendo del agua ayudada por Spinel. –Me refiero a los espíritus que estaban aquí cuando nosotros huimos.

—Hiragisawa— interrumpió Spinel –Se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero no sé si tú podrás ejecutarla.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Puedes afirmar una campo de energía mientras contrarrestas los poderes de Clow? De esa manera los sacerdotes de Naga no notaran que Clow no está en el castillo.

—No lo sé, pero lo intentaré—. Spinel se poso junto a Eriol.

—Trátalo, mientras tanto Shaoran, Nakuru y yo buscaremos la localización exacta de Clow y Tomoyo.

—Bien—. Eriol asintió, y los tres jóvenes volvieron a sumergirse en la fría agua. Eriol percibió la presencia de todas las personas que estaban dentro y fuera del castillo, y notó como la barrera de Clow se debilitaba cada vez más –"no será difícil romperla"— pensó y presenció cómo los sacerdotes de Naga dejaban su misión para descansar un momento. Lucían agotados y demacrados, lo que resultó excelente para sus planes. Eriol abrió los ojos rápidamente, junto sus manos y de su alrededor se creó un aura que fue expandiéndose rápidamente hasta formar una esfera dentro del castillo, hasta un punto donde se encontraba la de Clow, y la sobrepaso por unos centímetros. Nadie notó la diferencia. Los sacerdotes de Naga siguieron su camino sin tomar en cuenta el cambio de barrera. Eriol cambio de posición y cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo notaba selló el conjuro dejándolo estático. Cuando terminó dio un largo suspiro, y observó a Sakura que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Eres un chico muy fuerte, Eriol.

—Gracias, pequeña Sakura—. Se quedaron en silenció mientras veían como una sombra se acercaba al orilla, era Spinel.

—Los encontramos. Pero están atrapados, princesa Sakura, usted tiene el poder de dar corriente al agua con sus poderes, debe hacerlo ahora. –Nakuru salió del agua y se paró junto a los jóvenes, seguida de Shaoran que se movilizo rápidamente junto a su amada.

—Los pilares están sobre ellos, intente sacar a Tomoyo pero esta atorada.

—Bien, lo haré—. La chica alzó sus manos y una ventisca comenzó a aparecer moviendo el tranquilo rio como si fuera el mismo mar. La corriente se volvió inestable y empezó a arrastrar todo lo que había en el agua. Los chicos se hallaban en una parte relativamente alta y fuera del eje de la ventisca. Los pilares crujieron mientras se levantaban con el agua que Sakura movía. Más allá de lo planeado, un pilar que era arrastrado chocó contra otro que se hallaba en perfectas condiciones y todo el templo crujió.

—¡Detente, Sakura!— aconsejo Eriol. La chica hizo que todo el viento de hace unos segundos desapareciera y lo miró. –No está resultando. Si seguimos así todo el castillo será destruido y nosotros quedaremos sepultados.

—Lo intentaré yo— dijo Spinel, quien se transformó en una pantera alada y se lanzó al agua. Nakuru no perdió tiempo en explicaciones y lo siguió.

—Quédate aquí— mandó Eriol, quien se lanzó tras ellos.

Eriol vio cuando en la profundidad Spinel se detenía y abría la boca para lanzar un rayo hacía el pilar que mantenía preso a su amo. El pilar se trisó, pero no se movió. El ojiazul negó e intentó levantarlo con sus poderes, pero no fue capaz.

Iban saliendo, cuando la marea comenzó a subir hasta dejar bajo el agua a Sakura y Shaoran que estaban en la superficie.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—¡No lo sé!— le grito Shaoran tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a un lugar más alto. Eriol los alcanzó y observó como Nakuru y Spinel se observaban entre sí.

—Esto es poder de Tomoyo—. Los dos chicos se sumergieron inmediatamente. Eriol volvió a seguirlos, y observó como los dos pilares del agua estaban a la deriva, flotando hacía la superficie. Eriol afirmó a la chica y Spinel con Nakuru a Clow… y salieron a la superficie lo más rápido posible. —¡Vámonos de aquí!.

—La barrera de Clow se ha roto— comentó Spinel con nerviosismo. Los poderes de su amo caían y podían llegar a un punto de que él perdiese las energías.

—Spinel— llamó Nakuru –vuelve a tu forma de gato, no queremos que gastes mas energías de Clow—. La pantera accedió de inmediato y se afirmó del brazo de Clow. – ¡Debemos irnos ahora!— Eriol no pudo ver la cara de la chica que ayudaba, estaba de espaldas a él, cuando ya estuviera en un lugar seguro se quitaría la duda. Los siete se sumergieron y recorrieron el lugar por donde habían pasado. La dificultad fue pasar nuevamente por el pasadizo, pero Shaoran ayudó a Eriol a pasar a la chica, y Spinel ayudo a Nakuru. El agua había tapado algunos de los lugares para poder respirar y en más de una ocasión se vieron exasperados por salir a la superficie.

Al salir a flote en la cueva, se quedaron apoyados en las piedras, respirando con dificultad y con las extremidades adoloridas por el frio y cansancio. Sakura mantenía los labios cerca de un tono morado.

—¿Y ahora?— preguntó Shaoran, tomando una de sus prendas de vestir que había dejado y abrigando a Sakura.

—Hay que irnos. Debemos llegar al castillo de Light antes de que Naga se dé cuenta.

Spinel se quedo mirando como su amo movía los ojos intentando abrirlos, pero le resultaba muy costoso. Nakuru en cambio, dejó el lado de Clow y fue donde Tomoyo, la chica que se hallaba cerca de Eriol. No tuvo reparó en destapar su pecho para observar si el conjuro de los espíritus de Naga había desaparecido, pero no era como creía. La mancha negra aun seguía opacando su piel y no parecía haberse debilitado con el agua. Se mantenía en la misma posición, sin avanzar y sin disminuir por su cuerpo.

—Algo está mal— susurró –Se suponía que el agua debía purificarla—. Eriol observó el rostro del pilar y no comprendió como podía ser posible que ella se pareciera tanto a la chica que lo había ayudado en el bosque.

—Tommy…— murmuró atónito.

—¿Si?— preguntó Nakuru sin darle importancia.

—Estuvo viajando conmigo, en el momento en que nos separamos—. Nakuru sonrió con ironía; Eso era imposible.

—¿Es una broma?—

—No, para nada. No me atrevería a bromear con algo así. Lo juro, ella estuvo conmigo—.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?—

—No sabía que era la misma persona—.

—¿No te dijo su nombre?— preguntó Nakuru con rabia y las lagrimas brotándole por los ojos.

—Tommy— informó Eriol –me dijo que se llamaba Tommy—. Nakuru negó aun con más rabia.

—Es imposible. No ves en el estado que se encuentra ¡Morirá!—. Nakuru la abrazó, y sintió la frialdad de su cuerpo. Spinel, por otro lado, observó como Clow abría los ojos y lo observaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su color natural oscuro brilloso estaba opaco.

—¡Clow!— sonrió feliz y se tiró a sus manos.

—Spinel— sonrió el sacerdote, intentando incorporarse. –estoy… demasiado cansado… para levantarme—. Se quedó apoyado en el piso duro, y respiró grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Te ves mucho mejor, Clow— saludó Eriol con indiferencia de su estado. Clow sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

—Finalmente has decidido volver, Eriol.

—No lo hice por ti.

—¿Aun me odias?

—Como no tienes idea— sonrió burlón y se alejó de ese hombre. Tomó sus ropas secas. –Vamos, debemos alejarlo más rápido de este lugar, antes de que los soldados de Naga se den cuenta que la barrera no es de Clow—. Nakuru, Sakura y Shaoran se vistieron, siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes de Eriol. El chico tomó a Tomoyo y le quitó un poco de la ropa mojada para cubrirla con su capa seca. La subió a su caballo, y se la llevó. Spinel y Nakuru se preocuparon de Clow, porque no recibieron ninguna ayuda de Eriol.

En el caballo de Sakura subieron a Clow y los siete partieron de ese lugar. Sakura no sufrió ningún mal pasar mientras viajaba en el mismo caballo que Shaoran.

—.—.—.—

Era de noche cuando llegaron a las fronteras de Light, sabía que los perseguía porque Eriol ya había deshecho la barrera del castillo.

Durante los momentos que descansaban Eriol sintió como el cuerpo de Tomoyo reaccionaba un tanto, pero nunca el suficiente para despertar. Cuando Nakuru la revisó en la mañana de ese día, la maldición de Naga aumentaba su dominio sobre el cuerpo de ella. Eriol escuchó como un ave los sobrevolaba, y se daba vuelta sobre ellos. – ¡Dile que vamos en camino!—. Le gritó al pájaro y este se alejó en dirección a Light.

—En Light, podremos hacer algo con ella, tenemos muchos magos y con la fuerza de todos intentaremos salvarla—. Clow no pronunció palabras sobre eso. Cuando cruzaban el último trecho del castillo, Eriol notó la presencia de Tommy que se despedía de él en el camino. No se detuvo, porque cuando giró su rostro para mirarla, ella ya no estaba.

Apenas entraron en el castillo, Eriol vio que los reyes los esperaban, Tian Zi estaba en los brazos de Xing Ke con una sonrisa.

—¡Tomoyo!— gritó la reina Amamiya y salió a su encuentro con una amplia sonrisa, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio que los demás la trataban con un profundo cuidado.

—¡Esta herida! ¡Lleven a los sacerdotes hasta la sala del rey!—. Los soldados obedecieron y corrieron dentro del castillo.

—¡Tomoyo!— la llamó Sonomi intentando despertarla.

—Es inútil, Reina Sonomi—. Sonomi la miró con una profunda tristeza mientras Xing Ke se acercaba hasta ellos y la tomaba de los brazos de Eriol.

—Yo me encargare de aquí en adelante— al momento de su contacto, Eriol sintió que algo se perdía en el. Xing Ke, en cambio, se horrorizó al sentir el frio cuerpo de la chica.

—¡Lleven a la princesa, a Shaoran y a Eriol a sus habitaciones!— Ordenó el rey Fujitaka a unos sirvientes. Sonomi no notó cuando se quedaba sola con Clow en la terraza del castillo.

—No sé cómo responderle.

—Has hecho lo mejor por su bienestar, esperó que ellos puedan ayudarnos en esto último—. Los dos entraron y una de las sirvientas lo guió hasta una alcoba. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso entrar. —¿Dónde llevaron a mi hija?—

—En el salón de los sacerdotes.

—¿Pueden llevarnos?

—Sí, sígannos.

—.—.—.—

Cruzó la entrada principal del palacio de Light con su traje grisáceo, el color impEriol, y observó al guardia de la entrada que lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Soy el rey de Naga, necesito hablar con su reyes, el Rey Fujitaka y la reina Nadeshiko; vengo en paz—. No tardaron mucho en darles la pasada, siendo escoltado por cerca de diez hombres. Soichiro en cambio venia con cinco de sus sacerdotes, cada uno viejo con barba y cabello canoso. En la sala principal esperaban los reyes y los sacerdotes de Light.

—Rey Soichiro.

—Rey Fujitaka, reina Nadeshiko y…— observó a un lado donde se encontraba la reina de Tiara con una mirada cargada de odio. Él, en cambio, mantenía una actitud de tranquilidad y ternura hacía ella –Sonomi.

—¿A qué ha venido?— preguntó Fujitaka desde su trono.

—Mi país ha invadido parte del territorio de Tiara en busca de un hombre, y según nuestras fuentes nos informaron que ese hombre ha salido de las fronteras de Tiara para refugiarse en el castillo de Light.

—¡Hasta cuando pasaras sobre nosotros por los pilares! La elección fue completamente legal, que tus sacerdotes no hayan quedado con un elemento no significa que puedes venir a quitarnos los nuestros.

—No vengo por los elementos, Sonomi, vengo por Clow Reed.

—Usted, como rey de Naga, sabe que no puede pasar por la autoridad de un país— Nadeshiko se levantó de su asiento y observó a Soichiro que la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

—Bien, entonces ayúdenme ustedes a juzgar a Clow Reed, por los crímenes que ha cometido.

—¡Clow no ha cometido ningún crimen!— respondió Sonomi. Soichiro dio unos pasos rápidos hasta ella para alcanzarla, pero los guardias de Light y Tiara protegieron a la reina.

—¡No vuelva a acercarse a la reina de esa manera!

—No lo haré— asintió Soichiro.

—Y…— interrumpió Fujitaka —¿bajo qué cargos intenta acusar a Clow Reed?— preguntó el rey de Light. Soichiro levantó su mirada cargada de odio.

—¡Su alteza!— exclamó Xing Ke caminando con rapidez hasta ellos. –Lo lamento, pero… hay algo que deben ver.

—.—.—.—

Clow abrió los ojos con rapidez cuando los soldados de Light, Tiara y Naga lo rodearon y afirmaron con hilos, talismanes y collares que contenían alguna especia de conjuro reductor.

—Clow Reed Hiragisawa, queda bajo el arresto de los tres estados por el asesinato de la princesa Tomoyo Daidouji—. Los soldados arrastraron a Clow por el pasillo y lo condujeron hasta la sala principal donde esperaban la junta de los cuatro reyes.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con rabia Clow al ser tratado como un vulgar ladrón.

—Eso quiero saber yo— exclamó Sonomi con la voz fría y dura. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada tanteada de odio. –Clow, aun creo en ti, pero di la verdad ¿Qué le hiciste a la princesa? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?—

—¡Nada! ¡Jamás la lastimaría!—. Clow sintió como un ave gritaba despavorida y su dueño intentaba calmarla. Su rostro se llenó de odio al ver al dueño de aquella criatura y soltó un bufido.

—Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, Clow. Serás encerrado en el calabozo hasta que esté dispuesto a hablar. Llévenselo de aquí—. Soichiro dio la orden a unos de sus soldados para que lo siguieran y resguardaran. No quería que escapara, porque si no nunca lo atraparía.

—¿Puedo verla?— preguntó Soichiro cuando Clow ya había desaparecido de su vista. Ninguno de los reyes fue capaz de impedírselo. Sonomi lo siguió de cerca. También necesitaba ver el cuerpo de aquella muchacha.

En cuanto entraron en la sala de los sacerdotes, observaron sobre una mesa de cristal la figura de Tomoyo. Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel y Sakura mantenían la vista fija en ella como si fuera de cristal. Soichiro llegó hasta la chica y rozó sus dedos en el rostro de ella, pero este comenzó a deshacerse como si fuera arena.

El rostro de Sonomi se inundo por la tristeza y no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Soichiro bajó la mirada y notó como el cuerpo de ella se hacía cada vez más poroso y se alejó. No quería destruir por completo aquel cuerpo, aunque sabía que no era su hija; no iba a acabar con algo que le habían dado vida como si fuera ella.

—¿Cuánto habrá pasado de esto?—.preguntó en silencio un dolido Soichiro con su rostro oculto en las sombras. –ah… Tomoyo… mi niña… ¿Qué te hicieron?—. Sakura observó como unas gotas caían desde el rostro del hombre. Era horrible pensar que la chica que intentas salvar nunca estuvo viva y que solo rescataron a un ser que no tenía vida propia; pero ellos no tenían relación directa con la princesa Tomoyo, sino los reyes, sus padres ¿Cómo debían sentirse? Giró su vista hasta Eriol, quien mantenía la cabeza agacha. Avergonzado por el comportamiento de su padre y horrorizado por la crueldad de sus actos. Él tenía una doble responsabilidad –_"__¿se__sentiría__culpable__de__alguna__manera__por__lo__sucedido?__"_— Sakura se acercó hasta él y le tomó la mano.

—.—.—.—

—No hablara. Jamás saldrá de su postura si es que fue él— comentó Eriol a Fujitaka en el salón principal. El tema de todos esos días era Clow, quien permanecía en el calabozo del castillo sin decir palabra sobre lo que se le acusaba.

—¿Si hablaras con él, podrías obtener alguna información?

—Lo dudo, pero lo haré, porque no quiero que se salga con la suya, al menos cuando ha cometido este crimen. Engañar a toda la familia real que siempre lo apoyo en todo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que fue él quien hizo eso?— preguntó sorprendido Fujitaka. La forma en que Eriol hablaba de su padre daba a entender que entre ellos no había ningún sentimiento fraternal. No sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido con ellos, y como Clow había enviado a la muerte a la prometida de su hijo. Observó que la mirada de Eriol era aun más profunda de lo que ya era cuando se fue a su misión; algo lo había hecho cambiar en esa semana en Tiara.

—Porque si fue capaz de enviar a mi novia a la muerte, no dudo que también lo haya hecho con la princesa.

—¿Eriol, Hay algo que quieras decirme sobre el viaje?— El ojiazul levantó la mirada y negó con tranquilidad. –Sabes que somos amigos ¿o no? Y ya puedo notar en tu mirada la preocupación.

—Conocí a Tomoyo durante el viaje.

—¿A la princesa?

—Sí. No me imagine nunca que ella era el pilar y menos que estaba muerta, pero durante nuestro viaje, pude conversar con ella y en ningún momento sentí una rabia u odio contra Clow u otra persona; eso me molesta, porque ella fue directamente implicada, en cambio, yo no puedo dejar de sentir odio contra él.

—Las personas no son iguales, Eriol. Es casi imposible no sentir odio por alguien que nos ha causado algún mal, no debes forzarte a algo que no nace de ti; pero tampoco puedes llevarlo a los limites.

—Eso no me hace mejor, ni peor, que el resto.

—Nadie está hablando de eso. No te hace mejor, ni peor, te hace humano—. Fujitaka observó como Eriol sonreía levemente y sonrió con él. –Pero ¿sucedió algo más en el viaje?

—No. ¿Qué más podía suceder?

—Algo con tu corazón—. Eriol negó con sarcasmo, pero en realidad ese hombre, ese rey, veía más de lo que él quería mostrar. –Aun te faltan veinte años para poder engañarme, Eriol, se que algo sucedió en ese viaje, algo que te hace sentir ¿extraño, tal vez?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Quizás… a que estas enamorado de ella.

—¡No!— Eriol se levantó y observó cuando Xing Ke caminaba hacia ellos. El rey levantó la mirada hasta el muchacho, y se levantó de su asiento improvisado en la escalinata del salón principal.

—¿Qué sucede, Xing Ke?

—El cuerpo de Tomoyo, esta deshaciéndose. No durara mucho.

—¿De Tomoyo? De la princesa Tomoyo— corrigió Fujitaka con ternura, pero Xing Ke no dio ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. Sólo asintió, y suspiró. Fujitaka Observó a Eriol, y luego a Xing Ke. –Esa es la mirada que tú tienes, Eriol— Xing Ke levantó la mirada hacía cada uno de ellos.

—Permiso.

—Espera, Xing Ke— detuvo Fujitaka. –Hay algo que quieras decirnos.

—No. Nada. Sólo que el rey Soichiro dispuso que el cuerpo que tenemos de la princesa debe ser tirado en el río Edo de Tiara.

—Es su decisión. Yo no puedo pasar a llevar sus deseos, en ese aspecto.

—Ni siquiera saben si el cuerpo alcanzara a llegar.

—Tiene a su disposición los carruajes del castillo Light.

—Se lo informaré—. Agregó Xing Ke, y salió del salón. Eriol observó como Fujitaka caminaba hacía él y sonreía.

—Viste aquella mirada, es la misma que posees tú.

—Quizás, aunque lo dudo, pero no me molesta haberme enamorado de ella—. Fujitaka sonrió con tristeza.

—.—.—.—

Xing Ke salió al pasillo dejando a ambos hombres conversando y caminó con tranquilidad por el pasillo. A pesar de que lo de ellos no hubiese funcionado, no dejaba de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué lo rechazó en aquel entonces? ¿Era por Clow? Ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

—Xing Ke— interrumpió Shaoran alcanzándolo en el pasillo. –Hola. Disculpa. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Es normal? No ¿Cuál es la forma que ustedes entierran a sus difuntos? Estuve pensándolo mucho; en el viaje nos topamos con algo sumamente extraño. En el principio pensé que era normal, pero ahora estoy replanteándomelo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Con Sakura vimos en un lago, a una chica sepultada.

—.—.—.—

—Ya sabemos dónde está la princesa—. Clow levantó la mirada a Shaoran, quien se encargaría personalmente de interrogarlo mientras estuviera en el castillo de Light.

—¿Sí?— Clow negó con tranquilidad. —¿Y? ¿Dónde está?

—Me molesta su descaró.

—Y a mi… tu ineptitud—. Intentó levantarse, pero los soldados que acompañaban a Shaoran lo amenazaron con sus espadas. –Entiendo, entiendo. No me moveré— se quedó en su lugar y lo observó con intensidad. —¿Hasta cuando me quedaré aquí?

—Hasta que se descubra la verdad.

—¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta que yo no le he hecho daño a la princesa?

—Eso será decisión de los reyes— Shaoran se alejo rumbó a la puerta, y lo observó por última vez –Sabes que la princesa fue asesinada. Supe que estuvo muy enamorado de ella, que incluso fue capaz de plantearle a la reina que los pilares se casaran, pero ahora que lo veo, noto que no tiene ni la más mínima preocupación por ella.

—El hecho que me mantenga en tranquilidad no quiere decir que no me afecta su muerte.

—Pues en ningún momento lo hemos escuchado decir algo referente a la muerte de ella.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Cualquier cosa— Shaoran esperó a que todos sus soldados salieran, y cerró la puerta. Cuando terminaba de hacerlo, la puerta metálica hizo un ruido seco y ensordecedor. Shaoran no notó cuando Clow sacaba las manos por las rejillas y lo afirmaba de cuello.

—Cuando salga, tú serás el primero en notarlo, maldito mocoso de Light—. Uno de los soldados le dio un golpe en la mano, que hizo que el hueso crujiera. Clow dio un grito, y se alejó de la puerta con el brazo adolorido.

Shaoran no perdió su compostura en ningún momento, pero su cuello se encontraba adolorido. No pudo respirar mientras él lo afirmaba, y tuvo un poco de temor. –Dejen bien cerrado— ordenó, y se alejó con paso seguro.

En cuanto se encontró en los pasillos que conducían a su habitación, se detuvo. La princesa lo esperaba cerca de la puerta y con una actitud desprotegida.

—Princesa, no debería estar aquí.

—Lo siento, yo… quería conversar contigo—. Levantó su mirada hasta el joven, y observó sobre su cuello las magulladuras que tenía sobre el cuello. –Shaoran ¿Qué te sucedió?

—¿Por qué?—

—Tu cuello esta— no pudo decírselo; lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hasta el primer espejo que encontró en el pasillo de cristal. Shaoran se tocó las marcas con las yemas de los dedos y frunció el ceño.

—Tan rápido.

—Pero ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?— preguntó ella exaltada y furiosa.

—No debe preocuparse por eso— Shaoran se puso un pedazo de tela blanco que tenía el emblema del ejército, siempre lo llevaba consigo, pero lo utilizaba en el brazo. Giró su atención hacía la joven, intentando restarle importancia a su cuello que le ardía —¿De qué quería hablarme?

—Es sobre todo lo que sucedió en el viaje— Shaoran no la interrumpió, deseaba que ella le explicara todo lo que sentía –La princesa Tomoyo está muerta ¿Qué pasará con Nakuru ahora que ella no está? ¿Morirá?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mi? Eso debería hablarlo con Eriol.

—Lo sé, pero Eriol está demasiado alejado de este tema. Sabes, Eriol dijo que conoció a la princesa durante el camino, creo que él pudo sentirse atraído por ella.

—No debe dar conjeturas tan rápidas.

—He visto lo triste que esta y creo que no sólo es por lo que dice. Creo que tiene algo más que decir que no lo comentara sino con un amigo. Quería pedirte que hablaras con él.

—No sé si seré el indicado. Nosotros nunca fuimos.

—Lo sé, pero eres alguien muy cercano a él, junto con Xing Ke. Habla con él, Shaoran, quizás pueda liberar un poco de tensión— Los ojos suplicantes de Sakura no dejaron que Shaoran se negara. Asintió derrotado, resignado.

—Lo intentaré. No prometo nada.

—¡Te lo agradezco!—. Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, y lo rodeó por la cintura. –Por eso me gustas, Shaoran.

—.—.—.—

—Si yo habló con él quizás pueda sacarle un poco de información—. Soichiro levantó la mirada hasta Eriol y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de odio hacía él, odio que Eriol sintió. Evitó dar algún comentario, no deseaba prender más los ánimos de los que ya estaba. Soichiro de algún modo sabía que Eriol no era el responsable, pero el solo hecho de que ese joven fuera hijo de Clow lo hacía, deseaba, culparlo de ello. No pudo comer, ni siquiera concentrarse; La idea de que su hija estuviera muerta, lo hacía exaltarse. Se levantó de la mesa, exculpándose, y abandonó la habitación. Sonomi no fue capaz de emitir palabra por el duro momento que pasaba. Se levantó en silenció, se disculpó y salió de la sala. No solo necesitaba estar sola, sino deseaba estar con alguien. Xing Ke la esperaba afuera del gran comedor que en vez de ser un lugar alegre y familiar, resultaba estresante y viciado.

—Necesito estar a solas.

—No puedo dejarla.

—Por favor, no estaré sola y no saldré del palacio—. Xing Ke dudó, pero asintió con lentitud. Sonomi siguió con su camino a paso rápido. Observó cuando ella se detuvo en la terraza y salió lentamente.

Sonomi Salió a la terraza y se apoyó con delicadeza en la baranda. Los arboles se explayaban hasta los costados de la ciudad que se encontraba en la lejanía y que comenzaba a prender sus luces. No dudo en cerrar los ojos y dejarse acariciar por el viento que soplaba. Se encontraba abatida y ese hombre lo sabía; pero en más de una ocasión sacaba en cara lo que ella no había evitado. Soichiro Daidouji, el padre de Tomoyo y su único gran amor la culpaba de la muerte de su hija. Aunque Tomoyo nunca fue una niña nacida dentro del matrimonio legal fue concebida en el Black Moon por el amor que se expresaron entre ellos, y que Sonomi a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, aun guardaba. Soichiro la dejo de amar hacia mucho tiempo y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, la culpaba. No podía pensar en su niña, ni en él. No era el momento de pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Soichiro se iría cuando le dieran el poder para juzgar a Clow y dejarlo bajo la autoridad de Naga. Se sentía mareada cada vez que pensaba en eso, lo que le harían a Clow por haber lastimado a Tomoyo.

Según Shaoran habían encontrado, durante el viaje, el cuerpo de una chica en el fondo del lago Edo, pero eso era una posibilidad entre miles de que fuera Tomoyo; ahora los dos guardianes iban en camino con una escolta lo suficientemente grande para sacar a la chica del lago. Otra cosa que la acongojaba era el bienestar de Nakuru y Spinel. No por ser criaturas mágicas restaban importancia. Nakuru le había comentado que estaba viviendo gracias al collar que Tomoyo poseía cuando estaba viva; collar que una niña lo había encontrado cerca de la orilla del río. Tomoyo nunca lo perdería, ese collar significaba su procedencia, sus poderes y su futuro, pero quizás era por algo que Tomoyo ya no lo tenia, para proteger a su amiga en este momento. En cuanto Spinel, era otra cosa: si Clow era condenado a muerte, Spinel también lo seria. El pequeño gato se alimentaba de la fuerza de Clow y lo único que necesitaría seria un pacto para terminar el compromiso de poder que tenia con Clow, compromiso que nadie se lo daría, por ser el guardián de un asesino. Se sentó en una silla próxima y agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con sus vidas? ¿Podría seguir siendo la reina de Tiara y llevar a su país adelante cuando ella misma estaba a punto de dejarse vencer?

Levantó el rostro empapados en lágrimas, y observó la figura vestida de colores grisácea que se encontraba apoyada en el barandal de la terraza. Su expresión era lejana, ida. Sintió deseos de acercarse y abrazarlo, pero él no se lo permitiría. Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta la ventana para no molestarlo, pero fue él quien la interrumpió y entabló una conversación.

—No tienes que huir— susurró en calma; Muy diferente ha como se comportaba cuando estaba hablando de Clow.

—En este momento lo último que deseo es enfrentarme a ti, Soichiro, y no estoy huyendo—. Él giró su rostro y la observó con tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres irte? Adelante— Sonomi dio unos pasos hasta la puerta, decidida a la marcharse pero la voz susurrante de Soichiro la detuvo — Pero creo que contigo es la única persona que deseo estar—. Sonomi lo observó, y notó que en su voz y en su rostro no había muestra de burla. Se quedo en silencio mientras él se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello de ella. –Tengo miedo, Sonomi.

—Soichiro— acarició su cabello y sintió como él temblaba. Intento alejarse para verle el rostro, pero él se negó a mostrárselo.

—No te vayas, Sonomi, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea así.

—Soichiro— lo llamó – cálmate— le acaricio el cabello y sintió como esté se mantenía tan sedoso, igual que cuando habían celebrado el Black Moon juntos. Fueron aquellos días en lo que ella decidió no realizar los votos matrimoniales con un miembro del sacerdocio de Tiara y quedarse soltera. Luego del Black Moon, Soichiro volvió a Naga y ella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. No quiso contraer matrimonio con Soichiro porque él era el rey de Naga y los aldeanos no estarían de acuerdo. Fue el consejo quienes dijeron que el enlace no se llevara a cabo porque el pueblo no aceptaría una alianza con Naga, además el poder de Sonomi como reina caería demasiado en cuanto al poder del Rey Soichiro, quien incluso podría pasarla a llevar. Tuvo miedo y fue una cobarde. Se dejo guiar plenamente por lo que le aconsejaron. Cuando él le propuso matrimonio ella se negó y ninguno de los no volvió a comunicarse con el otro, por lo menos hasta que nació Tomoyo, él estuvo en el castillo esos días y solo volvía a ir cuando debía recoger o dejar a la princesa que pasaba medio año con cada uno; en aquellas ocasiones ni siquiera se veían. Fue en la elección del pilar en que ellos se encontraron. Soichiro estaba mucho más atractivo y sus rasgos se habían fortalecido con el paso de los años. Siempre estuvo enamorado de él y tuvo pánico cuando se entero que se casaría con otra mujer, una joven heredera de uno de los sacerdotes de Naga, fue Tomoyo la que evitó ese enlace, convenciéndolo que no era una buena decisión. Y ella nunca tuvo el valor de decirle sus sentimientos después de tantos años. Ahora, en ese momento deseaba decírselo, pero temía que él la rechazara. Nunca fue la señora Daidouji, sólo la Reina Sonomi Amamiya. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella estuviese casada con Soichiro? ¿Su vida seria diferente ahora? De seguro lo sería… y Tomoyo ¿Estaría viva? Sus ojos se inundaron por las lágrimas y sus pies no pudieron sostener su peso. Soichiro abrió los ojos y la sintió desvanecerse.

—Sonomi— la llamó, manteniéndola afirmada contra su cuerpo.

—Fue mi culpa.

– ¡No! ¡No! Sonomi, no te culpes. No lo hagas—. La abrazó con posesividad y le besó el rostro, sin dejar de ocultar su mirada. –Ya no deseo que las personas que amo… sufran—. Sonomi no pudo relajarse. Sin reprimirse más lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuara…


	8. Clow

**Hola a Todas, siento la demora, pero ahora me colocaré a actualizar. Sin más... publico 2 capítulos para finalizar este fic.**

* * *

**Al final del viaje**

Capítulo 8

**CLOW**

-Han llegado- anunció Xing Ke al rey. Afuera se encontraban diez de los soldados de Tiara entre otros cinco de Naga. Estaban agitados y despreocupados de su apariencia. El viaje que habían emprendido no era de placer; habían llegado hasta el rio que el jefe del escuadrón había mencionado en su viaje, en donde, con la princesa Sakura se toparon con el cadáver de una chica sepultada en el fondo del lago.

Los soldados aguardaban el momento propicio para informar la verdadera naturaleza de lo que habían encontrado. Fujitaka dio el permiso para que los soldados pasaran, sin importar el protocolo de la situación. Una de las escoltas de Tiara fue quien encabezo la marcha hasta el rey, y se inclinó con respeto apenas lo halló necesario.

-Su excelencia,- llamó a Fujitaka. –…En efecto…- dijo sin tantos rodeos –…Es el cuerpo de la princesa Tomoyo es el que se encuentra en el fondo del río Italy.

Fujitaka asintió. ¿Qué más podía decirles a ellos? –Buen trabajo- Vayan y aséense, coman y descansen, porque pronto necesitaremos que vuelvan hasta el lugar.

-Sí, su excelencia-. El grupo retrocedió y se marchó, dejando la puerta cerrada. Fujitaka no pudo volver a probar bocado. El estomago le ardía de rabia y angustia. No podía pensar, entender, que alguien había dejado el cuerpo de una chica de tan solo diecisiete años a la deriva en el río y menos cuando esa persona era amigo de la chica. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Clow? Se levantó con tranquilidad y se marchó, sin siquiera decir palabra sobre lo pasado. Lo más difícil era decírselo a los reyes, padres de la chica.

-.-.-.—

Xing Ke entró con rapidez a su dormitorio y observo todo lo que estaba encima. No buscaba nada en especial, y a la vez necesitaba algo. Estaba desesperado y ya no podía seguir reprimiéndose. Su tranquilidad había desaparecido cuando los escoltas de Tiara anunciaron la muerte de la princesa y cuando dijeron que se encontraba en el río cerca de Italy. El conocía perfectamente el reino de Tiara, era descendiente de ellos, pero había elegido vivir en Light porque tuvo problemas con un miembro de Tiara. Una persona que era casi tan influyente como la reina Sonomi. Llegó hasta su armario y sacó la gran espada que le dio su padre cuando murió. Una reliquia familiar que solo serviría para la paz y la justicia. Ese era un buen momento para utilizarla. No deseaba ser el joven rebelde, pero la ley de los tres estados tardaría mucho en llegar y él necesitaba que se cumpliera en el acto. Salió al pasillo con la mirada enardecida y bajo por las escaleras hasta el sótano donde se encontraba el calabozo que resguardaba a Clow. Ordenó a los guardias abrir la puerta, pero ninguno lo ayudo.

-No debe estar aquí-. Le dijo uno de los hombres, pero Xing Ke lo ignoró.

-¡Abre la puerta!- exclamó e intentó acercarse para abrirla él mismo al notar que los soldados no le harían caso, pero ellos lo afirmaron y lo obligaron a retroceder. -¡Déjenme pasar!

-No puede pasar.

-¡No lo entiendes!- dijo con rabia – ¡Ese maldito destruyo todo! ¡Voy a matarlo!-. Intentó forcejear pero los guardias, que lo superaban en número, lo redujeron y despojaron de su arma.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-. Preguntó Shaoran al llegar junto a sus soldados.

-El joven Xing Ke, no desea retirarse. Exige que le dejemos ver al prisionero para darle muerte-. Shaoran negó con tranquilidad.

-No puedes, ¿lo sabes?-. Lo levantaron, pero en ningún momento le devolvieron su espada. –Ven conmigo, Xing Ke, creo que necesitas descansar.

-Sí. Ve con él, maldito- aconsejo Clow desde la prisión. Los soldados y Xing Ke se voltearon a mirar a Clow que observaba todo desde la rendija que tenía la puerta de metal.

-Vámonos- ordenó Shaoran al muchacho de ojos negros. No deseaba levantar más los ánimos de él. Xing Ke lo adelantó sin mirar atrás. Debía esperar y ser prudente la siguiente vez que lo intentara. Shaoran les solicitó a los guardias la espada del muchacho y se la llevó, caminando tras sí. Cuando salían de la escalinata se encontraron con Eriol, Fujitaka y Soichiro que los miraban interrogantes por su presencia en el lugar.

-Fuimos a ver al prisionero-. Anunció Shaoran con calma.

-Bien-. Asintió Fujitaka, y girando su vista hacía el pelinegro dijo -Xing Ke, tu deber es estar con la reina Sonomi. Ella se encuentra en su habitación descansando, protégela.

-Sí, su excelencia-. Dijo con calma y se marchó rápidamente. Eriol no pudo evitar voltearse a mirarlo. La mirada que Xing Ke mantenía no era de tranquilidad como el resto de su rostro. Observó a Shaoran quien parecía muy tranquilo y no deseó preguntar más, por lo menos, no frente a los reyes. –Eriol hablará con él prisionero. A ver si puede sacar algo de información.

-¿Desea que los acompañe?-. Preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí- respondió Fujitaka.

Los cuatro bajaron guiados por Shaoran, quien apenas vio a los soldados les ordenó abrir la puerta. Soichiro y Fujitaka se quedarían afuera, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran entrarían a la celda a ver a Clow.

-.-.-.—

Xing Ke tocó la puerta de la habitación de la reina y una de las escoltas personales abrió con cuidado de no meter tanto ruido. En cuanto el pelinegro entró, la vio; sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida. Sus lágrimas dejaban marcado el sendero por su rostro pálido y seco.

-Permiso-. Dijo casi en susurros llegando hasta ella. Sonomi levantó la mirada desesperanzada hacía él y lo siguió hasta que él se acercó a una de las sillas. –Podemos conversar- pidió. Sonomi asintió e hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla, pero él prefirió quedarse parado. –Como ya le dije en otra ocasión…- comenzó su plática -…Ya conocía a su hija-. Sonomi reaccionó a su historia. Todo lo que tratara de Tomoyo la despertaba y removía sus recuerdos dolorosos y alegres -…la conocí en Tiara, mientras vivía en el pueblo de Italy. Todos sabemos que es el más cercano a la ciudad de Yami, y la encontré un día en el río Edo. Estaba nadando y pensé "Es la chica más hermosa que he visto". Obviamente ella no me vio porque me quede ocultó en un árbol. Yo no sabía que ella iba a ese lugar, o por lo menos nunca la había visto ahí. No sabía quién era, pero lo imagine cuando vi su collar, el emblema de los reyes de Tiara. Desde entonces acostumbre a ir al río. Ella nadaba largo rato y se veía hermosa. Esperaba conocerla, pero nunca me di el valor de hacerlo, hasta que un día…

_Xing Ke se subió en silenció al árbol y esperó que apareciera, pero su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando la chica le tocó el hombro y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de la rama. _

_-No fue mi intensión- se apresuro a decir, desde su posición, sentado en la tierra._

_-Es extraño que digas eso cuando sé que vienes a espiarme-. Ella bajo del árbol sin problemas y lo ayudo a levantarse, extendiendo su mano. El pelinegro la aceptó y se incorporó. _

_-Lo siento._

_-Ya no tiene importancia. Pero si te vuelvo a ver espiándome te ahogare…- Él asintió con rapidez y nerviosismo –yo… prefiero que me acompañes-. Concluyó con una amplia sonrisa._

…No fue la primera vez que hablamos. Quedamos de juntarnos y todos los días ella salía del castillo para ir a mi encuentro. Me comentaba todo lo que ocurría en el castillo y que a esa hora el pilar de la tierra y su madre se juntaban a conversar sobre los problemas del pueblo._-"Lo único que me interesa es la diferencia que hay entre Italy y Celes"_ era su respuesta_. "Celes es una ciudad que queda cerca del límite fronterizo, por eso las personas no desean vivir ahí, la ciudad más cara es Italy ya que queda a pocos kilómetros de Yami, deberían incentivar a que las personas de mas recursos fueran hasta celes que no deja de tener una belleza natural"_. Un día me dijo que no podía volver a juntarse conmigo porque el pilar de la tierra estaba sospechando que ella salía del palacio y eso estaba prohibido; pensé que todo lo que habíamos formado, que no era nada serio se terminaría y temí no volver a encontrarme con ella, pero ella me dijo: "_Nos juntaremos más tarde, a medianoche" _pensé que éramos como una pareja de novios que se escondía del padre malhumorado de ella y temí porque las cosas resultaran difíciles para ella; Le dije que era una locura y que no vendría para hacerla desistir, por eso intente no presentarme; pero no podía dejarla sola, así que igualmente fui. Ella estaba nadando en el río con tanta dicha que no pude siquiera pensar en distraerla. En ese momento pensé –"Seria maravilloso que correspondiera a mis sentimientos". Yo… ya no podía aguantar más y… me confesé. Jamás me había enamorado y sentía la necesidad de que esa persona solo fuera mía; Tenía rabia y envidia de todas aquellas personas que pasaban más tiempo con ella. Una de esas noches me dijo que el pilar de la tierra planteó a su madre que entre los pilares se casaran, según el pilar eso era una tradición antigua que se debía cumplir y él esperaba el momento propicio, cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad para casarse; Yo también conocía esa regla, al parecer eso no era nuevo porque en la ceremonia de elección ya se había mencionado.

-Lo recuerdo, ese día. Tomoyo me dijo que no podía casarse con Clow porque ella siempre lo había visto como un padre, que como un novio. Era incapaz de realizar semejante acto.

-Me lo contó también. Y me dijo que se opondría hasta el final.

-.-.-.—

Eriol observó a su padre, sucio y con falta de sueño y comida. Era un prisionero más. No importaba la procedencia o importancia que tenía en Tiara, para Light y Naga era un simple bastardo asesino que había roto las reglas. Clow levantó la mirada hasta Eriol y sonrió.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo en una actitud superior a la mía.

-Siempre fuiste el primero padre.

-Sí. Ahora las cosas están un poco en nuestra contra.

-Querrás decir en tu contra. Yo tengo el apoyo de los reyes, no estoy prisionero, vengo aquí como una visita.

-Sí, parece. Te has vuelto un traidor a tu imperio y-. Eriol lo interrumpió.

-No vengo a hablar sobre mi estadía en Light contigo. Si debo conversar eso con alguien será con la reina.

-La reina- susurró intentando entender quien era la reina o cual era su importancia. Desvió rápidamente su atención hacía Eriol quien se mantenía rígido ante él -¿Y qué querrás?- preguntó con ironía pareciendo natural – ¿Que quieres que te diga?- sabía perfectamente a lo que Eriol iba, pero no le iba a decir algo de lo que no era responsable.

-Sobre lo que pasó con la princesa Tomoyo- continuó Eriol intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es: ¿Por qué creen que fui yo quien la asesino?

-Tú eres la única persona, con el poder suficiente, para crear a un ser similar a ella.

-¿Solo por eso?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Eriol? Crees que no eres capaz-. La pregunta molesto a Eriol. Los límites de ese hombre eran tantos que no dudaría en echarle la culpa a su propio hijo para salvarse de la muerte.

-Quizás tengo la fuerza necesaria, pero no conozco a la princesa, no tengo un motivo y si lo hubiera hecho ¿No te habrías dado cuenta que no era ella? Vamos, Clow, ya nada podrá salvarte. Se encontró a la princesa en el fondo del río Edo. En este momento la están sacando de ahí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucumbiste antes sus encantos y no pudiste permitir que ella te rechazara?

-Quizás- Clow se levantó, pero Shaoran tomó la espada en un acto de advertencia.

-O ¿fue porque supero tus poderes? ¿Se convirtió en una amenaza para ti? o ¿te descubrió en algo sucio?

-Si digo que no fue ninguna de esas, que yo no la mate ¿me creerías?

-No. ya vi lo que hiciste con Kaho, con la prometida de tu hijo, y no te detuviste, ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerle algo a…- Eriol dudo en sus palabras porque no intentar con algo más intimo -…Tommy?-. Vio su reacción. Clow levantó su mirada enardecida y sonrió.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!

-¿Por qué?- no hubo respuesta –Tommy es un nombre encantador ¿Por qué no puedo llamarla así? ¿No te gusta que los demás la llamen así?

-¡Porque ese era su nombre como una cualquiera!- gritó furioso y se incorporó de un viaje. Shaoran lo adelantó y puso la hoja en su cuello para obligarlo a retroceder.

-.-.-.—

-No supe hasta que punto nuestros encuentros eran lo único que esperaba del día-. Xing Ke sonrió con melancolía. Sonomi se mantenía quieta, sin interrumpir al trise relato del joven -Estaba decidido a decírselo, que la amaba y que yo hablaría con usted por el matrimonio. También poseo poderes mágicos: No tan grandes como los de Clow, pero podía mantener la tradición en la familia… y ella aceptó. Me dijo que le diría a usted sobre su casamiento y que ella me amaba. No sabe cuán feliz fui por eso. El haber sido correspondido por ella, era lo único que me importaba.

-Nunca habló conmigo.

-No. no lo hizo. La siguiente vez que la vi me dijo que todo era inútil. Que se casaría con Clow en el siguiente Black Moon y que pensaba que lo nuestro era estúpido. Estaba deslumbrada porque lo nuestro parecía algo mágico, algo de cuento de hadas, pero la realidad era otra. Yo era un simple humano, mis poderes no seriarían para una buena y fuerte descendencia. En cambio los de Clow eran perfectos, por el bienestar de Tiara… alguien debía sacrificarse y había millones de personas que esperaban que ella fuera quien lo hiciera.

-Nunca diría algo así.

-Le dije que le habían lavado el cerebro ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma? Y ella me dijo:

_-"Soy una princesa, sabes que nosotras no somos para adornar el castillo, lo tenemos todo para que cuando debamos sacrificarnos no nos lamentemos. Ese es mi deber y tú solo eres un impedimento para ello. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer y preferiría que te marcharas. Este es un lugar santo y no deseo que vuelvas a acercarte a mí"-. _

…cuando me dijo eso no pensé con claridad. La deje que se marchará. Pensé que quizás ella estaba confundida, que cuando se calmara pensaría las cosas con más claridad. Seguí asistiendo al río todos los días, pero ella jamás volvió. Tiempo después se dio la noticia que la princesa y Clow se casarían. Una vez me encontré con Clow en el río Edo y esté me dijo que Tommy le había dicho todo lo que paso entre nosotros, y que si volvía a acercarme a ellos me mataría sin siquiera dejar rastro. La verdad es que no estaba interesado en su amenaza; no le temía. Pero me fui y no regrese más, porque me dolía solo pensar en ello.

-¿Y Viniste acá?ó Sonomi. Xing Ke asintió. Sonomi respiraba con dificultad, mientras la mirada del pelinegro era cada vez mas desolada.

-Deseaba que usted lo supiera. Que yo ame a su hija y me duele el pensar que aunque se haya equivocado, haya tenido un final como esté.

-¿Aun la amas?-. La pregunta no hizo que Xing Ke se sorprendiera. Era cierto, su voz, su mirada, su corazón, aun le decían que solo había una mujer para él y que ella ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos.

-Sí- fue su sincera y decidida respuesta –Aun la amo… como el primer día.

-Gracias, Xing Ke, por contarme eso- las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de Sonomi, quien dejo que corrieran a su disposición. Xing Ke se alejo en silenció hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla para abrirla, pero Sonomi lo detuvo. –La llamaste "Tommy".

-Sí- se volteó con lentitud. –Se lo coloque cuando nos conocimos. Me dijo que Tomoyo era demasiado largo y ella me dejo buscarle un abréviativo.

-Es lindo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

-.-.-.—

Eriol se relajó cuando Clow volvió a sentarse en el piso sucio. Shaoran retrocedió unos pasos para quedarse junto a Eriol y que este continuara con su interrogatorio.

-Te pones muy agresivo cuando la llamo "Tommy".

-Es lo mismo que decir que era una ramera.

-Sabes… conocí a una chica Tommy durante el viaje. Era exactamente igual que la princesa y también poseía poderes mágicos para controlar el agua. Me ayudo bastante.

-Quizás era ella, que no está muerta.

-Yo diría que era otra cosa. Sabemos que la magia es capaz de crear todo tipo de cosas ¿No, Clow? Quizás realmente era la princesa que no está tranquila porque algo falta.

-Eriol, esta conversación es ridícula y aburrida, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No. en todo el castillo la prioridad es encontrar al responsable de la muerte de la princesa Tommy.

-¡Deja de llamarla así!

-¿Fue eso lo que te molestó? ¿Tommy prefirió a otro hombre que a ti?- la mandíbula de Clow se tensó.

-¡El maldito la mancillo!- gritó ofuscado sin poder contenerse y lanzándose contra su propio hijo tomándolo del cuello. Eriol dio un paso atrás, con su cuerpo rígido y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Por fin, por fin había dicho lo que tanto esperaba y reconocía que tenía una razón para su actuar.

Continuara…


	9. Un beso

—¡El maldito la mancillo!— gritó ofuscado sin poder contenerse y lanzándose contra su propio hijo tomándolo del cuello. Eriol dio un paso atrás, con su cuerpo rígido y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Por fin, por fin había dicho lo que tanto esperaba y reconocía que tenía una razón para su actuar.

Sintió su mano fuerte apretada contra su cuello y como tapaba los conductos donde pasaba el aire. Se sintió nervioso, pero Shaoran golpeó a Clow con tanta fuerza en el estomago, que el viejo dio un paso atrás y se inclinó con dolor. Eriol se quedo helado, ni siquiera pensaba que su padre lo atacaría de esa manera; pero ya sabía de lo que era capaz.

—Lo reconoces— asintió cuando recuperaba el aliento. Shaoran estaba en guardia por si a Clow se le ocurría otro numerito.

—Dejémonos de estupideces, ¿Quieres?— se levantó el sacerdote de Tiara, intentando recuperar la calma y se acercó a su hijo, pero Shaoran se interpuso entre ellos. –Déjame con él— le pidió al muchacho, que no se movió de su posición.

—¡Ya basta, Clow!— interrumpió la voz de la reina Sonomi en la entrada de la celda, a su lado la acompañaba Xing Ke, y la afirmaba Soichiro para que no siguiera avanzando. —¡Di la verdad! ¡Sabemos todo lo que paso con Tommy, lo único que falta es tu versión!

—La más importante ¿O no?— se burló, dejando de lado cualquier forma de excusarse con ella. Sonomi se liberó del brazo de Soichiro y caminó hasta quedar frente a su sacerdote. Alzó la mano y la estrelló contra el rostro de Clow. El ruido fue seco e impactante para los demás, que no esperaban ver la reacción tan calculadora de la reina.

—¡Maldito! Te apoye en todo, te creí y confíe en ti, dándote la seguridad de mi hija y de todo mi pueblo y ¿es así como me pagas?— Sonomi comenzaba a perder su control —¡¿te burlas de mi dolor? ¡Solo porque ella no te quería! Haz hecho— Clow alzó una de sus manos hacía el cuello de la reina y lo apretó con fuerza. Los soldados y los dos reyes intentaron detenerlo, pero él apretó más. Fue Eriol quien lo detuvo con un conjuro y lo inmovilizó.

—Ella era igual a usted "Daidouji"—. Se burló Clow cuando fue liberado del conjuro de inmovilidad. La palabra Daidouji fue dicha con una cierta ironía y Sonomi se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. –Siempre pensé que la mejor forma de llegar al trono era por usted, pero cuando vi a Tomoyo pensé "¿Por qué debo quedarme sólo con la madre? Si puedo tener a ambas"— Sonomi dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en la persona que estaba detrás de ella, quien resulto ser Soichiro alcanzándola con sus brazos para afirmarla y protegerla. —Siempre tuvo la oportunidad de ser Daidouji, pero toda su vida resultó estar bajo su nombre de soltera "Amamiya".

—Fuiste tú… tu convenciste a los sacerdotes que me.

—No busquemos culpables sobre idioteces, Sonomi, bien sabes que te divertiste mucho siendo la única soberana de Tiara y gracias a mi obtuviste tres pilares en tu reino.

—¿Gracias a ti?—

–Sí, sólo por mí. Ahora, pensaba que me darías algo a cambio, pero cada vez que te lo pedía ponías escusas.

—¡Jamás te daría a mi hija!— le grito desesperada por todo lo que escuchaba.

—Ella ya era mía— sonrió con malicia –Todo lo que hice fue por ella. Esa niña me pertenecía.

—¡No era tuya!— gritó Sonomi junto a Soichiro. Xing Ke, sin poder razonar, le quitó la espada al rey de Naga quien se hallaba distraído y con movimientos rápidos sobrepaso a Shaoran y se detuvo frente a Clow. Este fue a retroceder, pero Xing Ke no le permitió siquiera terminar de dar su paso atrás; enterró su espada y se percató que esta atravesara su estomago. Todo quedo en silencio. Su corazón latía tan agitadamente que no pudo detenerse. Continuó enterrando con más profundidad la larga espada, hasta que ya no había más hoja.

—Nunca la toqué— dijo casi en susurros la voz tensa de Xing Ke. –Ni siquiera alcance a besarla—. Retiró la espada de Clow, y este se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta chocar con la fría pared de concreto. Se fue agachando hasta quedar sentado y sonrió.

—Hice tantas cosas por ella. Deseaba que fuera una chica fuerte y sugerí a Sonomi que la convirtiera en pilar— rió como si fuera un gran logro. —Sabía que la regla decía que los pilares se casaran, pero en ese momento no pensé en ti, Eriol—. Levantó el rostro hacía su hijo y esté vio como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. Clow se llevó la mano al estomago en donde estaba la herida y palpó con sus dedos el líquido que brotaba. –No podía permitir que ustedes se casaran. Sabía que Eriol y Tomoyo se enamorarían, que ninguno de los dos se opondrían al casamiento, más si podían complementarse; eso me recordó a Kaho, ella podía intentar convertirse en pilar, si lo era, se quedaría con Eriol y mi asunto estaría arreglado, sino debería pensar en otra forma de que ambos se alejaran.

—¿No pensaste en que Kaho moriría?

—Era lo que menos me importaba—.

Los dientes de Eriol se juntaron con fuerza por la rabia, que Shaoran le afirmó un brazo para que no se fuera en contra de su propio padre. –Cuando te enfadaste y te marchaste, me dio un gran alivio, sabes. Después de que estuviera casado con ella, intentaría recuperarte, pero ella se negó al casamiento tanto tiempo… y… cuando ya estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y todo estaba dispuesto— giró su vista hacía Xing Ke, quien lo miraba con odio –Apareciste tú. Un pueblerino mediocre. Pensaste que podías arrebatármela después de todo lo que sacrifique por ella.

—¿Qué sacrificaste?— preguntó Eriol, dando un paso hacía él —¿Qué fue lo que sacrificaste? ¿La vida de Kaho? ¡Dispones de la vida de las personas como si no significara nada y cuando ves que las cosas no resultas sacas todo de raíz! Asesinaste a mi novia y a la princesa Tomoyo, sin compasión.

—¡No!

—¡Como las cosas no te funcionaron decidiste eliminarla!— Eriol lo afirmó del cuello de su túnica y lo zamarreó. Ninguno de los presentes hizo algo para detenerlo. —¡¿Qué te hizo Kaho? ¿¡Y la princesa! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué te hice yo? ¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Y a ti, ni siquiera eso te importo! ¡Vi morir a mi novia por el poder del elemento fuego! ¡La vi morir quemada frente a mis ojos y ahora poseo este poder que me tortura! ¡Sólo porque tu no deseabas algo que nunca podrías tener! ¡¿Crees que la princesa se casaría contigo? ¡¿Crees que los reyes lo permitirían?— las lagrimas brotaron con rapidez, mientras sus rojos se enardecían. —¡¿Y ahora no queda nada? ¡Te sientes bien con eso! ¡Destruiste todo lo que deseabas, sacrificando los sentimientos de otras personas! ¡No fue tu sacrificio, fue el nuestro!

—¡YO NO QUERIA MATARLA!— le gritó —¡Pero cuando la seguí y la vi con ese imbécil ya no me pude detener! ¡La afirme con mis manos y apreté su cuello bajo el agua hasta que ya no se movió!—. Eriol dio unos pasos hacia atrás, soltando la ropa de Clow como si esta le quemara; Con desprecio, rechazo, asco. Estaba tambaleando, por fin hablaba, por fin decía todo lo que necesitaba, pero los sentimientos que salieron a flote fueron más de lo que esperaba. –Nunca quise lastimarla— susurró llorando, lamentándose por lo que había hecho. –Incluso… cuando ya no respiraba la saque del agua pensé en suicidarme… pero no pude. Deje que el agua se la llevara hasta el fondo del lago.

—¡Tú…— se adelantó Soichiro con la mirada iracunda y la mandíbula apretada —…no morirás! Mis sacerdotes te curaran, pero lo que vendrá para ti será peor que la muerte—. Clow cerró los ojos y se despreocupo de su cuerpo.

Soichiro afirmó la mano de Sonomi y la sacó de ese lugar mientras los demás los seguían. Xing Ke y Eriol estaban abatidos. Shaoran cerró la puerta tras él y observo a uno de sus soldados. —Llama a un sacerdote y dile que hay un herido, que lo curen.

—¡Si, señor!— el soldado se marchó rápidamente.

—Fujitaka— llamó Soichiro –Pido su autorización para tomar bajo la tutela de Naga al prisionero.

—Como podría negarme, Soichiro… después de todo lo que hemos escuchado.

—.—.—.—

El monumento de cristal terminó de salir del agua. Los sacerdotes de Naga con sus poderes pudieron remover la tumba que había permanecido durante un largo año en el fondo del lago. Spinel y Nakuru se encontraban en la orilla, observando en silenció como el agua subía su habitual altura y llegaba hasta los pies de los sacerdotes.

—No quieren que la saqué— comentó el pequeño gato.

—El agua siempre protegerá a su pilar—. Ambos ya sabían lo que ocurría en el castillo y Spinel prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ese lugar en donde iban a enjuiciar su creador.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo, Nakuru?

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Yo soy la obra de Clow. Si a él lo condenan a muerte.

—No pasara nada, Spinel. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien, encontraran una forma de protegernos.

—Inclusive a ti.

—Sí, a ambos—. Los dos se alejaron de la orilla cuando la lapida de cristal se poso en la arena. Los carruajes de los reyes llegaban con su inmensa escolta.

En cuanto Nakuru se acercó hasta la tumba, la observo. Como si estuviera dormida, como si de un momento a otro despertara y la saludara.

Soichiro fue el primero en bajarse y ayudar a Sonomi, y los dos, juntos, caminaron hasta su hija.

Spinel se hizo a un lado, estaba con su forma de gato, pero no deseaba encontrarse con ellos; de alguna manera se sentía responsable por provenir de Clow, por ser parte de una persona tan malvada y calculadora.

—No debes sentir vergüenza, Spinel— lo llamó Eriol colocándose a su lado. Spinel no respondió. Durante todo el camino, en su misión, protegió a Clow; pensó que su amo siempre estaba en lo correcto, había creado una ideología con él y pensaba que Tomoyo era la que no le daba importancia, pero estaba equivocado, jamás pudo conocer a sus amos, quizás que otras cosas había hecho que permanecerían en silencio.

—Es difícil.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero no es nuestra responsabilidad. No por ser sus hijos seremos responsables de sus actos.

—¿Cuál será su castigo?

—No lo sabemos. Solo que no será la muerte. Vivirá.

—¿Y cuando muera?

—Si me permites, yo te abasteceré, Spinel—. El gato guardó silencio por un largo rato observando atónito los ojos de Eriol, preguntándose si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto. Agachó la cabeza y las orejas, y asintió.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó. Y la suave voz de Eriol asintió. No pudo levantar la cabeza y el joven lo comprendió a la perfección. Alzo sus manos juntas para formar un espacio suficiente para que el gato se posara en ellas. Y lo hizo, con demora, pero lo hizo. Y en cuanto estuvo ahí sintió que algunas gotas caían sobre sus palmas –"Lagrimas"— pensó, y escuchó con claridad cuando el pequeño animal asentía con vergüenza —Gracias, Eriol— le dijo y él sonrió.

—.—.—.—

Xing Ke se mantuvo en su lugar, junto a la reina Sonomi. No podía despegarse de ella hasta que el rey Fujitaka lo levantará de su misión. Deseaba marcharse de ese lugar. Después de que los reyes certificaran que era la princesa, volvería al lago y sobre la superficie se crearía un pequeño templo en su honor.

Él no se atrevió a acercarse a la tumba, mantuvo la mirada baja en todo momento. La melancolía se reflejaba en su mirada y é hecho de verla lo dejaría desolado. Sintió cuando la mano de una persona se colocaba sobre su hombro, y volteó a observarlo.

—Acompáñame— le dijo el pelinegro. Los dos se retiraron unos metros de la multitud.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, puedes esperarme en la playa antes de llegar a Italy.

—Sí, pero eso es muy lejos.

—No es tanto—. Sonrió Eriol, dándole animo.

—.—.—.—

Eriol corrió por el bosque con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba decidido, no dudaría cuando llegara al final del camino y… saltaría. Y así lo hizo. Saltó y esperó no matarse en el intento. El agua estaba turbulenta, igual a la primera vez que cayó en ella. Cerró la boca y aguantó la respiración. El agua no tardo mucho en sobrepasarlo y darlo una y otra vuelta a su antojo. Sus brazos lucharon por salir a flote pero fue inútil. Chocó contra una piedra que le paralizo un brazo y sintió pánico. Si no se mató en la primera vez, fue por suerte, pero nadie le dijo que la tendría en la segunda. Fue muy arriesgado de su parte creer que podría resultar así y que viviría para contarlo. Pero sus miedos desaparecieron cuando los brazos delgados y blancos de Tommy lo rodearon por el cuello y lo sacaron a flote. Eriol pudo respirar a sus anchas y se sintió aliviado.

—Debes olvidar esa forma de nadar. Es muy peligrosa.

—Intentaba suicidarme— dijo Eriol casi en susurros.

—Mentiroso— sentencio Tommy y él sonrió.

—No, necesitaba verte.

—¿Y no podrías siquiera llamarme?

—¿A dónde?— preguntó. —¿A los cuatro vientos?—. Los dos nadaron hasta la orilla, con el río apoyándolos, más tranquilo. Salieron riendo del agua con el cuerpo cansado en extremo. Tomoyo tocó la arena con sus pies descalzos y sintió la tibieza de esta.

—¿Estas en una misión?

—No. Ya termine mis misiones. Ahora soy un chico desempleado.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí. Estoy en mi tiempo libre—. Los dos se sentaron en la arena. –Pero no estoy solo—. Tommy observó su rostro sonriente, mientras él alzaba una de sus manos hacía atrás, apuntando algo a su espalda. Tommy volteó a mirar al joven que caminaba por la arena hacía ellos.

—Xing Ke— susurró y se incorporó con lentitud. Él llegó hasta ella y le tomó las manos. Eriol se sintió realmente incomodó. Lo mejor era no interrumpir ese momento. Ellos se amaban y él solo sentía una atracción respecto a ella. No iba a ser él quien los separara ahora que volvían a encontrarse. Xing Ke se vio reflejado en los ojos oscuros de su amada y sonrió con ternura. –regresaste.

—Lo siento— se acercó hasta ella y alzó su mano para acariciarle el rostro. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla que fue interceptada por los dedos del pelinegro. –No sabía que me esperabas.

—Nos quedamos de juntar, pero no pude hablar con mi madre.

—Ya he hablado con ella y creo que le agrado.

—¿De verdad? Mi madre es una buena persona, ella sabrá quererte, Xing Ke.

—Creo que volveré a Tiara.

—Eso suena genial— ella bajó la mirada apenada, y le tomó la mano que mantenía apoyada en su rostro. –Xing Ke, sobre lo que dijiste aquella noche.

—¿Qué? Que te amo, que estoy terriblemente enamorado de ti y que me encantaría casarme contigo—. Tommy levantó las pestañas hasta él y sonrió.

—Sí, eso… quiero decirte que yo también te amo, pero no podremos—. El la acalló colocando sus manos sobre los labios de ella y negó con la cabeza

—Ya no digas más— se acercó con lentitud y cuidado, entrecerrando los ojos y sintió su contacto. Su piel estaba fría, pero en sus labios se podía notar un poco de calor. Se dejo llevar, mientras profundizaba su beso.

**El final del viaje**

Capítulo Final

**Un Beso**

—Ellos se aman— comentó Spinel, sintiéndose mareado. Eriol lo mantenía en sus manos y vio cuando el pequeño gato perdió el equilibrio y caía a la arena. Eriol alcanzó a afirmarlo y lo hizo reaccionar, pero el pequeño gato no despertó.

—"_¿Qué haces, Clow?— preguntó Spinel saliendo detrás de su amo. Clow, quien estaba entre unos matorrales se sobresaltó y afirmó al pequeño gato en sus manos. Spinel alcanzó a ver a la pareja jugando en el agua y riendo como si fueran dos niños. _

—_Nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?— no se percato en ese instante, pero parecía estar molesto y lo entendía, su novia no le prestaba la suficiente atención._

—_Solo paseaba. Sabes que me gusta salir por estos lugares cuando las personas están en sus casas—. El rostro de Clow sobre él estaba iracundo, lo afirmó con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de responder a sus movimientos. Este lo zamarreó hasta que el gato quedo demasiado mareado para reaccionar. Lo dejo caer al piso dándose un fuerte y seco golpe, el que pudo ser peor si no fuera por la arena que amortiguó su caída. Su mirada quedo justo hacía el lago y notó cuando Tomoyo, que era una de las personas que estaba en el agua, quedaba sola. Clow se acercaba a ella con pasos fuertes y firmes. Notó que conversaban y ella se sobresaltaba al verlo. Ambos discutían por algo. Cerró los ojos un tanto aturdido y después de pocos segundos volvió a abrirlos. Vio que Clow se movía y el agua comenzaba a subir hasta cubrirlos por completo. ¿Y la princesa? Fue su pregunta vaga que desapareció cuando Clow se acercó hasta él. Su mirada era diferente, intimidante, molesta y sus labios denotaban una sonrisa triunfadora._

—_Clow— lo llamó el pequeño gato intentando incorporarse. Pero se alegro cuando sintió las manos frías de su creador. Esté alzó su mano sobre él y todo su cuerpo comenzó a apretarse como si estuviera expuesto a mucha presión. La cabeza, las manos y las piernas estaban siendo estrujadas desde adentro. –Clow— llamó en suplica. No deseaba reconocerlo, pero él era el causante de eso y le dolía, no podía siquiera pensar._

—_No debías seguirme, Spy, lo siento tanto—. Spinel dejo de respirar, casi al mismo tiempo en que su corazón dejaba de palpitar. –De verdad, lo lamento._

_En cuanto despertó ya no se encontraba en la orilla, sino en los brazos de una niña que caminaba hasta el castillo. Ella atravesó las rejas y a los guardias y le entregó el gato a uno de los soldados. No pudo verle muy bien el rostro, pero si escucho su voz._

—_Estaba perdido, sé que es de aquí._

—_Muchas gracias, pequeña— agradeció uno de los soldados, mientras lo recibía en sus manos._

—_De nada— sonrió y le acarició la cabeza al gatito. —¿Cómo se llama?—_

—_Su nombre es Spinel."_

—Ahí la conocí— susurró mientras volvía en sí.

—¡Spinel! ¡Spinel-Sun reacciona!—. Eriol estaba agitado y a su lado Xing Ke que lo miraba con preocupación. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó con la cabeza mareada. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—No, mucho ¿Dónde está la princesa?

—Se ha marchado— comentó Xing Ke con más tranquilidad y con los ojos reflejando animo. –Está en un lugar mejor.

—Esperó que esté bien.

—Lo estará— concluyó Xing Ke y acarició la cabeza del gatito.

—Déjame, Te llevaré a casa—. Sonrió Eriol y lo llevó durante todo el camino en sus brazos. Pudo sentir su calor y el perfume de su nuevo amo, y se sintió aliviado. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus sueños, esperando que de una buena vez, todo hubiese terminado.

Fin.

* * *

**Y finalmente, se da por terminado el Fic. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En lo particular, creo que no ha sido de los mejores, pero me ha gustado la trama. **

**Espero que a ustedes tambien y que me manden review para darme a conocer sus opiniones, criticas y todo lo que quieran, siempre manteniendo el respeto.**

**Hasta el siguiente FIC!**


End file.
